The good Gatina girl
by heathergirl84
Summary: Rachel's mother calls her and asks her to pick up her sister. When Rachel and Brooke arrive they find a broken and frail looking 17 year old......
1. Rachel picks up her sister

"Rachel it's your mother." It is three a.m. when Rachel's phone rings, she groans into the phone both to tell her mother she is annoyed at the early morning call and that she is slightly listening. "I need you to pick up your sister; she's gotten herself into trouble again." Rachel's ears perked up at the mention of her sister. Pictures of her flickered through Rachel's mind. It had been a year since they had seen each other.

"What kind of trouble?" Rachel asks sighing.

"No clue." Comes her mother's careless voice. "She called from Andrew NC, said come."

"You didn't ask why?" Rachel's voice held her annoyance.

"Oh no, she left a message. I was in a massage." Rachel rolls her eyes at how carelessly her mother dismissed her sister's pleas for help. "I got to get back Love you." And that was it; Rachel held the phone a second longer after hearing the click. Finally Rachel sighs and rolls over. Slowly she sets up and dials her sister's number. "Heather Gatina's phone." Comes a sweet voice, but to Rachel's surprise it's not her sisters.

"Um, this is her sister; can I ask who this is?" _Who the hell is answering my baby sister's phone?! _ Rachel thinks.

"Oh good family." There's a certain excitement in her voice and Rachel lets out an annoyed groan. "This is Susan Drewer, I'm a nurse at Mercy General hospital in Andrew's North Carolina. Your sister is here."

Rachel is shocked and it takes her a second to process, "What?" She finally asks almost screaming. This causes her roommate to stir.

"Your sister was attacked yesterday." Says the nurse.

"Attacked?" Rachel lowers her voice so as not to completely wake her roommate.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's all I can say. Will you be coming down?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, of course it's about a two hour drive." Rachel hangs up and jumps got of bed. She's no longer concerned with keeping quiet, but still she forces herself to make little noise.

"What's going on roomy?" Asks the figure in the other bed.

Rachel sighs deeply; she hadn't intended to wake Brooke. "Family troubles," she mummers before heading into the closet.

"Is there anything I can do?" Brooke sets up, her brunette curly hair a mess. Slowly she follows Rachel into the closet prepared to ask again.

Rachel looks threw her shirts. "Want to take a road trip Brooke?" Rachel figures she could use some help anyways.

Brooke looks slightly worried for a moment, before plastering a smile on her face and saying, "Why not?"

"Okay here's the deal" Rachel pulls her PJ top over her head with her back to Brooke. "I have a sister."

"A sister?" Rachel can hear the intrigue in Brooke's voice.

"Yeah, and she's in trouble. I'm not sure what's going on but she's in the hospital and I gotta go check on her" Rachel pulls her clean shirt over her head then turns to Brooke, "She's a little younger then me." Rachel pulls her pair of jeans on while Brooke speaks.

"I'm sorry she's in trouble." Brooke looks slightly confused. She beings to get herself dressed as well. "Is she okay?"

Rachel looks at her for a moment, prepared to plaster a face smile on her face and say _"Of course she is, I just need to bail her out."_ But she can't master the smile and simply says, "I don't know." Rachel pushes past Brooke and starts looking around the room. _What would she need? _Rachel asks herself. _Clothes for sure. _Rachel grabs her spare gym back and goes back into the closet to gather her sister some cloths. She then goes back into her bedroom to gather a few more needed things. Brooke follows her.

"You never told me you had a sister." Brooke's eyes follow Rachel around the room, "You hardly talk about your family."

"She's 17." Rachel stops and looks at Brooke. "Her name is Heather and she's a goody. Well compared to me she is. My parents separated us, I'm not sure why, but they did. I haven't talked to her in a year." Rachel turns her attention back to making sure she is ready to go.

"So you aren't on speaking terms?" Brooke asks tensely, not wanting to press her friend to much.

"Look nobody in my family really talks, however she is still my sister. It's not like we don't talk, we just don't know what to say to each other I guess." Brooke understands this. It's much like her own family, and she suddenly realizes how hard this trip must be for Rachel. "I'm a bad influence Brooke; I didn't want to corrupt my baby sister."

Brooke is shocked; she knows that Rachel is a bit of a partier but still. "You won't corrupt her Rachel." Brooke says quietly. "You're a good person."

"I took her out of her first night of drinking and got her drunk," Rachel pauses remembering the evening she's speaking of, sighs deeply and finishes "she ended up striping on a table."

Brooke raises and eyebrow, and says "Oh" She watches Rachel head to the door.

"Ready?" Rachel turns at the door. Brooke nods and follows Rachel.

Rachel drives 75 and 80 miles per hour all the way to the hospital. Hardly a word is spoken between the two girls. Finally they pull up in front of the hospital. Rachel jumps out of the Suburban, slams her door, and walks quickly to the hospital entrance. Brooke almost runs to keep up. She has never seen her friend this way. "Heather Gatina's room?" Rachel demands sweetly from the receptionist, who types for a second before giving them the room number. Rachel turns on her heals gets into the elevator and pushes the 8 harder then necessary. "I want to know why my sister was attacked." She turns suddenly to Brooke, "I need to go alone."

"Of course," Brooke puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder and gives her a slight squeeze. Rachel leads the way out of the elevator when the doors open. Brooke finds her way to the waiting room and takes a seat. Rachel makes her way down the hall looking at the room numbers finally she sees 816. She looks through the door at her sister. _She looks broken. _She thinks. Heather is curled up on her side facing away from the door where Rachel seems frozen. She sighs deeply then walks into the room. "Heather" she says barely above a whisper. Heather doesn't move, so Rachel walks forward to stand by her sister's bed. She looks down at the fragile and broken young girl laying upon the bed. "Sis?" Rachel says worry creeping in to her voice, and missing with emotions Rachel has yet to acknowledge. Slowly Heather closes her eyes and a tear escapes her. "What happened?" Rachel lays a hand upon her sister's arm gently but pulls it back when Heather flinches. Rachel walks around the bed, pulls out the chair and takes a seat. "It's okay I'm here, and I'm not leaving." Rachel takes Heather's hand, and is glad to see Heather doesn't pull it back. She still hasn't opened her eyes though. "You can talk when you're ready."

"I'm being released." Comes Heather's stained voice. It sounds as frail as its owner looks.

"Then you'll come home with me." Rachel squeezes Heather's hand slightly.

"Promise not to make me talk?" Heather's voice is barely audible.

"Promise." Rachel leans in and strokes her sister's hair. She feels tears in her own eyes as she looks at her sister.

"Rach?" Comes a voice from the door, and quickly she wipes her tears. She looks up to see Brooke standing in the door. "I'm sorry they said I had to leave the waiting room."

"It's okay" Rachel sets back and tries to give Brooke and encouraging smile. "Sis, this is Brooke Davis. She's my roommate by in Tree Hill." Rachel watches her sister for signs of understand, then beckons Brooke forward "Brooke, this is my sister."

Brooke walks around the bed to face Heather. She notices right away that Heather's eyes are bright green just like Rachel's although her hair is brown instead of Rachel's fire red. "Hi" She says quietly. She notices how broken this young girl looks and she simply can't believe its Rachel's sister.

"Hi." Heather looks at Brooke. She's too sore to move, or else she would set up and try to act strong. Heather closes her eyes then, so that she doesn't have to see the worry in both girls face.

Brooke isn't sure what to do, so she puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel reaches her free hand up and hold on to Brooke's glad it's there. It's a long couple minutes before the nurse come in disturbing the quiet of the room.

"Okay Mrs. Gatina, I'm going to take your blood pressure. I know this hurts" Heather flints when the nurse takes her arm, Rachel sets up a little. "But it's got to be done." Rachel watches the nurse with intent eyes. "Are you her sister?"

"Yes." Rachel's voice is strained and irritated.

"I called your mother, but she didn't answer." The nurse finishes with the blood pressure, and lays Heather's arm down gently. "Has she told you what happened?"

"No." Rachel answers simply.

"She was at a party when somebody attacked her. She's taken a pretty good beating." The nurse says.

_That's obvious. _Rachel thinks looking at her sister. "Do you know who?"

The nurse shakes her head, "She won't tell us."

Rachel's eyes fall on Heather and she sighs deeply. "Do you know who done this to you?" She leans down and forces her sister to look at her.

"No" Heather says. Rachel takes it as the truth; her sister's eyes said it was.

"When can we take her home" Comes Brooke's voice beside Rachel and all eyes fall on the brunette.

"Should be tomorrow" the nurse looks at the clock, 'or today I should say. The doctor should be in any time now."

Heather lets out a deep sigh that causes Rachel to squeeze her hand. "I'm ready to go home" She says.

Brooke Davis is sure of many things, however what is happening at this moment and for the past few hours is not one of those things. She watches Rachel carefully tuck the blankets around her sister, stands, walks from the room, leans against the wall and is know sobbing silently. Rachel and Heather had talked on the way home. Brooke gathered that the two had ounce been close, although time and distance now separated them. Heather explained carefully how she came to be at the hospital. She gave little detail about the attack, which Brooke suspected was terrifying. Heather reminded Brooke of Rachel. Little snippets of personality over lapped. Rachel had held strong, even Brooke couldn't tell how much pain she was in watching Heather suffer, and yet is appeared as though the dame had broken. Slowly Brooke made her way to Rachel's side and set down next to her, taking her hand in her own. Rachel laid her head over on Brooke's shoulder still sobbing.

After a few minutes Rachel pulls back and wipes her eyes, "I was six, the first time I realized I was the only one she could count on." Brooke stayed quiet. "We were at the park with our mother and the nanny of the week, when this guy grabbed her arm; he tried to pull her away. She screamed and I ran over, I kicked the guy in the nuts. We both got spanked for yelling in public." Brooke looks shocked. _Even my own mother isn't that bad! _ She thinks. She's about to say something when Rachel continues,"She would have nightmares and climb into my bed. I use to pretend that I hated it, but when she finally stopped I didn't sleep for three nights. I still have trouble sleeping sometimes. She was there threw the surgery and after." Rachel pauses thinking about how her sister has been there for her. She remembers how often her sister had forced her to eat after the surgery and how she had been the one to make sure she had her meds. Rachel lets out a deep sigh at the memories. "It wasn't easy after surgery."

Brooke squeezes Rachel's hand. "I'm sure Heather is going to be okay. I could leave if you needed a little time with her. I mean if you wanted me to." _I don't know exactly where I'll go though._ Brooke adds silently.

Rachel seems to pick up on this and shakes her head. "No, you can't leave. You don't have anywhere to go, and even if you did it's not fair to you. I just have to make sure that she's okay, ya know?" Rachel looks at Brooke's eyes as if searching.

"Yeah I know." Brooke lets out a sigh, partly of relief and partly of hurt. She's not sure how to fix this for Rachel. And as much as she had hated her before, Rachel had become a good friend. There's a knock at the door, and Brooke is silently glad, answering the door is something she can actually do. "I'll get it" She says before leaving her redheaded friend in the hallway.

Heather's eyes open to find herself in a strange room. Slowly she remembers what's happened the last two days. Carefully she turns over and lifts herself up slightly in the bed. Her eyes look over the room until falling on a sleeping figure in the bed next to hers. _Rachel _Heather thinks. She sighs deeply and throws her feet over the bed. As silently as she can she climbs out of bed. Heather moves to where her sister is still sleeping and looks down at her. _She still looks like Rachel. _ She thinks with a slight smile. _I wonder how much trouble you've gotten yourself into big sis? Broken any hearts lately? _Heather can't help but move a piece of hair out of Rachel's face. Giving her sister one last glance, she leaves the room. She makes her way to the kitchen, she's not nearly as sore today. A bubbly brunette greats her without looking at her.

"Morning Rach" She says and Heather can't help but laugh. There's a shocked look at on the brunettes face when she turns around to find Heather in the door. "I'm sorry!" she says.

"No worries." Heather searches her mind for a name. "Rachel is still sleeping, she looks exhausted."

Brooke nods, "She wouldn't go to sleep. She stayed by her side." She looks over Heather. "How are you?"

Heather shrugs, reminding Brooke of Rachel. "I'm okay, just a bit sore." Heather sighs, "I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

"Brooke Davis." Brooke finishes putting the coffee on then turns to Heather and extends her hand. "I'm your sister's roommate."

"Oh" Heather takes Brooke's hand with a small smile. "Are you keeping her out of trouble?"

"Keep her out of trouble?" Brooke gives a small laugh. "There's no doing that!:

Heather laughs and shakes her head, "Well looks like you know my sister pretty well. I hope I'm not imposing."

"I'm afraid it's me that's imposing. This is your parent's house." Brooke sets down and motions for Heather to do the same.

"No, if my sister wants you here then you are not imposing. She must trust you a lot." Heather looks the girl over. Bright grown eyes, long curly brunette hair, and a bright dimpled smile.

"Well, let's just say we have some kind of agreement." Brooke looks over Heather. She looks stronger then she had two nights ago. Her eyes are brighter green, and her skin is not as pale. The smile that teases Heather's face seems a lot like Rachel.

"Hey Sis, hey hoe" Rachel comes in running a hand threw her matted hair.

"Morning grumpy" Heather says.

"Morning Rach." Brooke says.

Rachel goes to the coffee pot and starts to pour a cup. "Make yourself useful and pour us one too grouch." Comes her sister's voice. Rachel smiles, but groans before getting out two more cups.

"You're a lot of trouble you know that?" Rachel sets a cup in front of each girl.

"I'm suppose to be trouble, I'm the youngest remember?" Heather flashes Rachel an award winning smile, and Rachel finds a smile grazing her own face.

"You look like you are feeling better." Rachel sets down and looks her sister over.

"Yeah, I should be heading back soon." Heather says without meeting her sister's eyes.

"NO!" Rachel says louder then intended, she calms her self and says, "Heather it would be okay to have you around a little while. I mean, it's been a year."

There's a plea in Rachel's voice and Heather sighs deeply. She had known this was coming, "Rach, you have a life here. And you don't need a little sister to take care of anymore, hell I don't even need taking care of."

"All the more fun." Brooke says and all eyes go to her. "I mean, you should stay." Heather raises an eyebrow at Brooke, who stifles a giggle. "It might be nice to know the good Gatina sister." Rachel slaps Brooke playfully.

"That was cold B!" But Rachel is now laughing.

"I got school though." Heather cuts in.

"Transfer, you know how to do that right?" Rachel asks with sarcasm in the last part.

"You would put up with me till the end of the year, but it has hardly begun." Heather watches something flicker threw her sister's face, and she's not sure what it is. Finally she sighs, "Fine, if you need me to keep you outta trouble I'll stay."

Rachel squeezes Heather's hand, "Great, shopping trip!"

Heather lets out a laugh, "Well considering I don't have any clothes here, then yeah shopping sounds pretty good. And it is Saturday." A smile spreads across Heather's face. "Got any plans today Brooke Davis?"

Brooke looks slightly taken aback, "Um, no…."

"Awesome, I'll shower, then we'll throw her in" She motions to Rachel, "then we'll head out!"

_What are you hiding Sis? _Rachel thinks looking at her sister. _Why are you so keen on bringing Brooke along?_ Rachel's eyes search her sister, until finally her sister get up to leave the room. _I wonder….._


	2. Mouth helps out

Heather and Rachel collapses onto the sofa both their hair still wet from the pouring rain outside, both letting exhausted laughs. It had been forever since they had been caught in such a rain storm. The giggling from the living room attracts Brooke. "What in the world? Were you two out in that storm?" She looks at them in amazement before smiling and shaking her head.

"We were at river court." Heather says between giggles.

"Why?" Brooke sets down.

"Well, Mouth invited us to come play a game, but the guys were there, then when they left we kinda ganged up on him." Rachel smiles broadly at Brooke.

"So what's to eat tonight girls?" Heather get up off the sofa and heads to the kitchen. Behind her back Rachel and Brooke raise and eyebrow before following her into the kitchen.

"Heather, you said this morning you weren't feeling good." Rachel reminds her, watching her sister.

Heather lets out a sigh, "And that little run through the pouring rain kinda worked up an appetite."

Brooke raises an eyebrow, "Then I guess we should find something to eat."

Heather has been staying with Rachel and Brooke for eight weeks. She had adapted nicely to life in Tree Hill. She and Brooke had even become good friends. Brooke marveled at how little Heather and her sister were alike, and yet how they were the same as well. Heather's laughter was so contagious, as was Rachel's. Heather was more tactfully blunt then her sister though, more soft spoken. Where Rachel just bluntly tells you how it is. Brooke silently watched the 17 year old rummage in the fridge. _We've at least eaten better since she's showed up_ Brooke thinks with a smile.

"So how do hot ham and cheese sandwiches sound?" Heather pulls ingredients from the fridge.

"That's my specialty." Rachel smiles and goes over to take the ingredients from her sister, "Why don't you go shower and dry your hair while me and Brooke fix supper, you've already cooked ever night this week."

Heather hands over the stuff in her hands and watches her sister. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Rachel turns to give Heather and Brooke a smirky smile.

"Because last time you almost burnt the house down." Heather tries not to laugh.

"I did not!" Rachel says in outrage. "I meant to do that!"

"Great she meant to burn the house down!" Heather rolls her eyes and shoots a smile to Brooke. "Make sure she doesn't catch anything on fire."

Brooke stifles a giggle and tries to look serious, "I'll try my best."

Heather laughs and makes her way out of the room, stopping to listen to the laughter in the kitchen. She sighs deeply with content. It had been a long time since she had been in a house with this much laughter and the last eight weeks had been amazing. She noticed how Brooke was a little like her sister. Finally she makes her way down the hall to her own bedroom. Heather picked out some clean clothes and then heads to the bathroom attached to her room. Brooke had offered her the room with Rachel, but Heather had told her no it was fine. She was use to sleeping in a room by herself, besides she had a feeling that the first week she had taken the room Brooke hadn't slept. Heather turns on the shower before undressing and climbing under the water. She lets it run over her body still thinking about the day. Still she smiles at the look on Mouth's face when they had tackled him. She feels the water start to cool off and sighs before climbing out of the shower. She dries off and dresses. She's still smiling when she makes her way down the hall toward the kitchen. Suddenly her stomach gives a lurch and a wave of nausea come over her. _Not again_ she thinks. Finally the spell passes and she walks into the kitchen. But as soon as the smell intensifies the nausea comes back. She no more then steps in the door before turning her back and making her way to the nearest bathroom. She's leaning over the toilet throwing up when she hears somebody come into the bathroom. "Sis?" Rachel's voice is soft and Heather feels her pull her hair out of her face. Slowly Heather sets back and leans against the cabinet, after flushing. Rachel sets down next to her and puts her arm around Heather. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Heather answers honestly. "I don't feel bad exactly. It's just this nausea." Heather sighs.

Rachel pulls Heather closer to her. She hadn't forced Heather to talk about the attack however she had to know. Sighing deeply Rachel asked the question she had been longing for eight weeks, "Were you raped?"

Heather lets out a moan as if she were in pain and Rachel regrets the question immediately, however Heather says simply, "Yes". Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She had been afraid of that. Rachel's free hand finds it way to Heather's flat stomach. Slowly Heather gets up, pulling Rachel up behind her, "I'm not pregnant. I started today."

Rachel sighs deeply, knowing that her sister wouldn't lie, however also knowing that Heather wouldn't notice the signs. "Are you sure?"

"I think I know when I started my period!" Heather raises her voice slightly.

"Look Heather, I'm just trying to understand. All of a sudden your puking anytime you get around the smell of food, but you're fine other wise." Rachel sighs before leaving the bathroom.

Heather stands there for a second taking in what her sister said, but shakes the thought. She had started just that morning. She rinses her mouth, and throws water onto her face before again attempting to go into the kitchen.

Rachel watches her sister return to the kitchen. Suddenly her sister looks tired. Brooke's eyes are averted knowing what happened. Deciding not to press the issue in fear that she will push her sister away, she smiles and puts the plates down on the table. "Feel up to food Sis?"

Heather sighs with relief. "I think so." She says although the smell is still turning her stomach.

"Good, cause we're starving." Rachel smiles before setting down.

"Then why didn't you eat without me?" Heather almost snaps.

"Heather" Brooke says quietly.

Taking a deep breath Heather turns to Brooke, "Sorry Brookie." Finally Heather takes her seat. She takes small bites and for the remainder of the meal nobody says anything. Heather finally gets up to clear the table, including her own half eaten sandwich. "I'll put these in the dishwasher."

"You don't have to" Brooke stands up, "You done that last night, I'll do it." Brooke takes the plates from Heather. "Besides, you should be talking to your sister."

Heather groans but sets back down.

"So what is there to talk about?" Heather watches Rachel.

"I still say you might be pregnant." Rachel holds her hand up when Heather starts to protest. "I'm not saying you are lying about starting, I'm just saying the other signs are there."

"What does that mean?" Heather asks slightly annoyed.

"You're exhausted, you're nauseated, you're snapping people's heads off, and if I had to guess you were worried about this before you started." Rachel's knowing eyes cut into Heather's.

"You realize that the same signs of early pregnancy are those of PMS? Well except the nausea but…" Heather's hand finds its way to her stomach under the table. She watches as Brooke moves to quietly leave the room. "Brooke." Her voice halts Brooke, and Heather hears her sigh. "You might as well join in, that way you can both gang up on me."

"We aren't ganging up on you." Rachel takes Heather's hand. She knows not to press Heather or she'll leave.

Slowly Brooke sets down next to Heather, looking regretful. "Heather, I'm not a part of this. It's none of my business. I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't!" Heather suddenly gets up and leaves the room. She goes back to her bedroom and slumps down on the bed, where she slowly drifts off to sleep…….

Rachel stands in Heather's bedroom door watching her sister toss slightly in her sleep. She can feel Brooke's eyes on her, "She's too young to have a kid."

Brooke doesn't move, "We don't know that she's pregnant."

"No, but trust me, something is wrong." Rachel sighs deeply, but doesn't take her eyes off Heather.

"I agree something is wrong, but you have to let her come to you. She's been through a lot." Brooke walks around Rachel to face her.

Rachel finally takes her eyes off Heather to look at Brooke, "How much do you know about the attack?"

Brooke looks away a bit nervous. "Um, a little."

"Brooke, what did she tell you?" Rachel's voice is coaxing and yet hard at ounce.

Brooke sighs, "She said that she was raped. One of the guys slipped something into a drink at a party. There was about four of them. Two held her down and the other two raped her. Then a third one kicked her several times. That's how she got the broken ribs."

Suddenly there are tears in Rachel's eyes. "Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"Because she knows you're worried about her. She knows how well you are doing here, and how much you are trying. Just give her time."

"What if I can't?" Rachel's voice is pleading.

"You have to." Brooke says simply. She touches Rachel's arm before leaving her standing still watching Heather sleep. Silently Rachel creeps into Heather's room and climbs into bed beside her just like when they were little…..

Heather wakes up early on Monday morning, finding her sister has yet again slipped into her bed for the second night in a row. She knew she was worried about her, which is probably why she hadn't told her that she had stopped spotting. And the more time that passed the more she started to think that Rachel was right. She might be pregnant. She climbs quietly out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom and climbs in the shower. Heather lets the water run over her as she feels the nausea start, she sighs heavily. She finishes her shower quickly and dresses. She's surprised to hear movement in the kitchen, since Rachel is still sleeping. Heather peaks her head in and smiles at the sight of Brooke and Lucas. "Morning love birds."

Lucas pulls slightly back from Brooke, "Morning Heather."

"Good morning friend with very bad timing." Brooke throws Heather an award winning smile.

Heather laughs, "That's possibly the nicest thing I've been called in last few days. How's it going this morning?"

"Pretty good." Lucas pulls Brooke to the table and sets down pulling her onto his lap. "I'm with my pretty girl."

Brooke groans, "I have to agree it's pretty good."

"So what brings you out this early Lucas?" Heather looks at the clock which reads 7 A.M.

"Well the sound of my mother woke me up. And I missed Pretty Girl." He kisses Brooke's neck.

"I missed you too." Brook kisses Lucas.

"God you make me sick." Heather smiles, but feels her stomach give a lurch, and puts her hand on it.

"You okay?" Rachel's voice comes from the door way.

"I'm fine!" Heather says annoyed. "I wish you would stop asking me that!"

Lucas looks slightly confused as silence falls between the girls. Heather grabs her bag and jacket and leaves the room. They all hear the door slam shut telling them that she's left. "Well, that was interesting."

"She's going through some stuff right know Babe." Brooke snuggles closer to Lucas. "Some really big stuff."

"Where is she going this early anyways?" Rachel is still standing in the door.

"Maybe she just took a walk?" Lucas stands up and pulls Brooke into his arms. "She's a big girl" he adds.

Rachel rolls her eyes and groans. "Get a room!"

"Hmm, I like that idea, to bad I'm sharing it with you." Brooke shoots Rachel a look.

"Down girls." Lucas brushes Brooke's hair off her face.

Heather slumps down on the bleachers at Rivercourt and sighs deeply. She remembered just a few days ago she and Rachel had tackled Mouth. She stretches out on the closes her eyes, with both hands on her stomach. Heather isn't aware of anybody being near until she hears him clear his throat. She jumps up to find Mouth standing in the middle of the court. "God you scared me!"

"Sorry." Mouth stuffs his hands into his pocket. "Looks like you got something on your mind."

Heather sighs, 'Yeah."

Mouth takes a few steps forward, "Anything you might want to talk about?"

Heather watches Mouth for a second debating if she wants to talk to him, "You mean between you and me?"

"Always, I keep every body's secrets." Mouth smiles and sets down next to her.

"Well," Heather takes a deep breath, "before I came here I was attacked. Raped." Heather doesn't look at Mouth.

"I'm sorry to hear that Heather. Nobody should hurt you." Mouth takes Heather's hand. "They have no right."

Heather shakes her head, "That's just the beginning I'm afraid." Heather lets another sigh out before continuing. "I think I'm pregnant."

Mouth's hand squeezes Heather's, and he turns her to face him, "You think?" Mouth wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, I haven't taken a test yet." Heather closes her eyes and gives a slight laugh. "Why would you care anyways?"

"Because you are my friend and I hate seeing my friends hurt. Heather we've only known each other for eight weeks, but you have showed an incredible strength. You just have to take the test and find out." Mouth pauses. "I'll go to the hospital with you."

Heather can't help but smile, "I can't ask you to do that. Even if I am pregnant, you are just a friend. I mean you're a good guy."

"You didn't ask, I volunteered, but if you want to go alone I understand." Mouth watches Heather as if for a reaction.

"I don't want to go alone." Heather says quietly.

Mouth stands up and pulls Heather with him, "Then let's go." Heather smiles at Mouth, and squeezes his hand as they go back to her car……

Rachel is setting in the tutor center with Haley trying to focus. "If you have better places to be I sure as hell do!" Haley says aggravated.

Rachel lets out a sigh, "I'm just worried about Heather."

"She's a big girl Rachel." Haley says.

"I know that! But it's just that she's been acting weird." Rachel puts her pencil down.

"So not going out and parting and getting drunk it weird? Well considering she's a Gatina…" Haley says.

"Hey!" Rachel starts to get upset, but then simply slams her books closed, picks them up and storms off leaving Haley to sigh.

Rachel comes into the hall and sees Brooke at her locker, attached to Lucas's arm. "Hey hoe!" She walks up to them. "Hey hoe's boy toy."

"Rachel." Lucas says.

"Hey slut." Brooke turns to greet her friend.

"Seen Heather since she stormed out?" Rachel tries to keep her voice casual.

"Nope sorry. I'm sure she's fine." Brooke pats her friend on the arm slightly.

"Yeah she's probably just cooling off." Lucas drapes his arm around Brooke. "Besides when do you worry about anybody other then yourself?"

Rachel shoots him a look, "Since my baby sister stepped back into my life." They make their way to class and set down.

Mouth sets in the waiting room holding Heather's hand. He could feel hers shaking beneath his and he just wanted to take all the fear and worry away. _She doesn't deserve this. _He thinks. _ She's been so nice. I've only known her for eight weeks, but so far she's nothing like Rachel. I mean Rachel is fun, she's a ball of energy, but Heather is so calm. She's so much more tactful too. Where Rachel just bluntly says the way it is, Heather kinda tactfully says it._ Mouth is pulled out of the thoughts when Heather stands and starts for the door. For a moment he wonders if she wants him to go with her. "Do you want me to come?"

Heather turns and gives him a grateful smile, "Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to." Mouth stands quickly and follows Heather.

Heather wonders slightly why he's doing this, but figures its better that she doesn't have to do this alone. The nurse takes her to a room, and takes her blood pressure, listens to her heart and finally draws blood. Mouth sets quietly in the corner not sure what to do. "Shouldn't take us long to get the test results." The nurse smiles.

"Thanks." Heather manages a shaky smile. "We're missing school." Heather says to break the silence in the room, ounce the nurse has left.

"Yeah well, I needed to do something spontaneous, or at least that's what your sister says." Mouth gives a slight laugh.

"Well my sister will get you in a lot of trouble." Heather pauses before turning to look at Mouth, "What's the deal with you two?"

"Just friends." Mouth says. "Ounce upon a time I wanted more, but your sister didn't."

"And you don't want more know?" Heather turns her head sideways.

"No, I don't. I'm happy being a playa" Mouth laughs and causes Heather to smile as well.

"Yeah right, what are you playing with?" Heather giggles slightly.

"Well GI Joe for one." Mouth gets this evil smile on his face which causes Heather to giggle harder. For a moment she forgets where she is and what's going on, until the door opens.

"Ms. Gatina" the doctor says. "I have your test results."

Heather takes a deep breath and tries to smile, Mouth stands and takes Heather's hand, "Good."

"You're pregnant." It takes everything Heather has not to cry right there. Mouth puts his arms protectively around Heather. "Are you the father?"

"No" Heather squeaks out. "He's a really great friend." She leans in to Mouth, who is stroking her hair.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to examine your friend." The doctor says somewhat cold heartedly.

"No he can't leave!" Heather's voice is pleading.

"I'll be right outside the door." Mouth pulls back.

"Why don't you wait while she gets changed, then you can come back in ounce she's covered up and stay for the basic exam?" The doctor's voice is slightly softer.

"Is that okay Heather?" Mouth turns her chin to face him and she nods. Slowly he makes his way out followed by the doctor, while Heather is left to change into the gown for the exam. After she's changed Mouth comes back in. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Heather asks.

Mouth takes her hand and kisses her forehead. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

The doctor come back in and smiles at Heather. "Let's start with a few questions." Heather nods and the doctor continues, "How are you feeling?"

Heather sighs, "Well not bad when I'm not nauseated."

"Well that's normal. Have you been eating?"

Heather sighs, "Yes"

"Mind if I ask who the father is?" The doctor asks as if she's cautious.

"No. I was raped, I don't know who the guy was." Is all Heather says. The doctor shakes her head in understanding.

"Okay, then I'm glad you have friends like him. Could you lean back for me?" the doctor stands up and Heather leans back. Mouth walks to the other side of the bed still holding onto Heather's hand as she won't let his go. "I'm going to push on your stomach a little, tell me if it hurts okay?" Heather nods as the doctor pushes lightly on her lower abdomen. Heather feels the nausea start up again, and is glad when the doctor stops. "Okay, everything feel fine, I'm just going to see if we can find a heart beat." She turns and grabs a Doppler monitor. "Depending on how early it is, we may already to able to pick up the heart beat. How long ago was the rape?"

"Eight weeks." Heather says as the doctor puts the jelly on her stomach, before putting the probe on it. There's silence in the room until the sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room. Mouth smiles in spite of himself. This should actually be a happy occasion, but when he looks down and sees Heather crying the smile suddenly fades.

"You okay?" He wipes her tears.

"Yeah, it's just….That's my baby." Heather says before a small smile crosses her face.

"I think we should get an ultrasound and make sure that the baby is developing. Could you wait for a minute or two so we could do that?" the doctor asks.

"Of course we will." Mouth answers.

Heather looks up at him with a grateful look in her eyes, "Why are you staying?"

"I told you, it's what friends do." Mouth says quietly.

"I'll go get the machine." The doctor smiles, turns and leaves.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Heather says quietly.

Mouth puts his hand on her still exposed stomach. "Thank you Heather."

"For what? You're the one that's done everything for me!" Heather watches Mouth's face.

"For letting me be a part of this, even though I don't really belong." Mouth's voice is soft, and Heather smiles.

"Mouth, you are a really great friend, and the only one that other then my sister I would want here." Heather places her hand on top of his. "The other day at Rivercourt I thought maybe we could try to have a date." Heather's eyes don't meat his as she plays with his fingers. "I guess that's out of the question."

"Heather, I don't think it's out of the question. I think it's just gonna have to happen slowly." Mouth looks into Heather's eyes. "I mean, everything can start with friendship right?"

"Yeah." Heather nods as the doctor brings the sonogram machine in.

The room is quiet when she puts more jelly on Heather's stomach, begins probing and then smiles as a small figure strangely looking like a baby comes into view. Heather is speechless, and when she looks up at Mouth she can see his eyes glued to the screen. Suddenly Heather's phone rings, Mouth moves a picks it up.

"You better have a damn good reason for not being a school Heather Gatina!" Rachel's angry voice comes on the line.

"Rachel?" Mouth says, "Heather's a little busy."

"What in the hell are you doing with my sister?!" Rachel screams again.

"I'm doing her a favor." Mouth says.

"Everything looks fine." The doctor smiles at Heather. "Perfect eight week fetus."

"Thank you." Heather smiles and sets up a little.

"I'm going to write a couple prescriptions. I'll be right back." She gives Heather one last smile.

Mouth hands the phone to Heather. "Rachel?"

"Where are you?" Rachel's voice is worried and angry together.

"I'm at the doctors" Heather fingers the sonogram, "Looking at the sonogram of my baby."

"Sonogram? Baby? Who's baby? Mouth can't be pregnant!" Rachel searches for any other excuse then her sister being pregnant.

Heather lets out a laugh, "Are you sure about that sis? He's a pretty talented guy." Heather stops laughing when she hears her sister's angry sigh. "I'm pregnant Sis, you were right. I stopped spotting a couple days ago, and I was at Rivercourt when Mouth offered to bring me to the doctor, and they fit me in."

"You went without me? Mouth took you?" _I owe him one_ Rachel thinks.

"I didn't want you flipping out, I needed somebody that would stay strong, listen I'll meet you at school. It won't take long for me to get there." Heather says.

"Meet me at lunch?" Rachel says exasperated,

"Yeah, I'll meet you at lunch." Heather says.

"Bring Mouthy with you." Rachel says then hangs up and leans against the bathroom wall.

_Notes: Okay so you can see that Brooke and Lucas are together. I'm not sure how long it will last. Let me know what you think…….._


	3. drinking, yelling worring

Heather slumped down next to her sister at the table. She had, had time to think about it, but she still had no clue what she was going to say. Her sister signed on for her, not her and her unborn baby. "I'll move out as soon as I can find a place." She says.

Rachel looks at Heather for a long moment before sighing, "I don't want you to move you Heather. There are options ya know."

"I'm not having an abortion, and I'm not carrying a child, getting attached and then handing it over to some stranger. I can't put myself through that." Heather doesn't look at Rachel, but she can feel Rachel watching her.

"Then it looks like I'm going to be an aunt." Rachel pauses. "And you are staying with us. You need help, and we need you to keep us somewhat grounded."

"What?" Heather finally looks at Rachel. "No yelling? No screaming, no telling me I'm making the mistake of my life?" Heather had prepared for all of these, but not for this…. Not for her sister being understanding.

Rachel wanted to yell, and she wanted to tell her that her life was over, but looking into those broken green eyes she simply couldn't. She new her sister would leave if she pushed her, and she new that she had made up her mind. It scared her to think about the things Heather would miss out on, and what would become of her future, but she plastered a smile on her face anyways, "As long as I don't have to carry it, I'm cool with it."

Heather let out a sigh of relief and laughs, "I'm pretty sure this is one thing I just gotta do on my own." Heather hesitates for a second then pulls out the sonogram. "You want to see this?"

Rachel takes the sonogram, squinting to make heads or tails of it, until finally she finds a small blob in the middle. "It looks like a blob" She states bluntly which causes Heather to laugh.

"Well, I'm sure that will change." Heather smiles, but it fades as she sees Brooke approaching. "Have you told her?"

Rachel watches Heather's expression, "Actually I did. We talked about it, and we do want you to stay."

Brooke smiles as she makes her way to the girls, "Hey, how ya feeling Heather?" Her voice is soft, and almost doesn't sound like Brooke.

Heather smiles, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Where's Lucas?"

"Playing ball in the gym." Brooke says more in her usual cheery voice.

"Are you sure he should be doing that?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Well, he gets all hot and sweaty and worked up, and then I give him a work out, so yeah, I'm pretty sure he should be doing that." Brooke gives an evil seductress smile that makes Heather and Rachel laugh.

"Better watch out, you'll end up knocked up B. Davis." Comes Payton's voice as she sets down beside Heather. The whole table goes silent as Heather's face drops. She takes a deep breath and tries to smile at Payton. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Payton." Is all Heather can think to say.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Payton looks horrified and covers her face with her hands.

"It's okay, I just found out myself." Heather pulls Payton into a quick hug, "So where is Jake?"

"Um, I think he had to run home and check on Jenny." Payton seem relieved for the change of subject. "You weren't in history."

"No, I missed all the morning classes which reminds me, ya know you rock right?" Heather smiles at Payton.

"I'll give you my notes tonight." Payton laughs.

"I told you that rock." Heather picks at her food.

"So did I tell ya that Broody asked me to prom?" Brooke says excitedly.

"Brooke, you're dating the guy, it would be a little weird if he asked somebody else." Payton holds back a laugh.

"Really, I hoping he would ask me." Rachel shrugs but laughs.

"I want a red dress, and I think I'm going to design it. Something a little seductive." Brooke's eyes glaze over as she thinks about the dress.

"You'll probably be showing by then." Rachel looks sideways at Heather.

"Well then I'll just be a fat girl at prom." Heather dismisses Rachel's statement.

"Well for what it's worth, I don't think it's the end of the world." Payton chimes in.

"What isn't the end of the world?" Mouth forces Payton, who looks quiet put out, over and sets down beside Heather.

Heather gives a small giggle, "Don't be so subtle next time Mouth."

"What? I'm just worried." Mouth says as Heather rolls her eyes.

"Mouth, I love ya for going with me this morning, and I'm going to lean on you as a friend, but I'm afraid that I gotta get my head around this baby thing first." Heather searches Mouth's eyes for understand which she finds.

"I know, I just…" Mouth then laughs. "I guess I wasn't so subtle about pushing Payton over huh?"

"No you weren't." Payton hits his arm. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." They answer together as the table laughs.

"Okay people, I've had enough of the smell of food for one hour, I'm going to go." Heather gives Rachel a grateful squeeze then gets up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Her sister looks up worried.

"Liberty probably. Or maybe just to walk around who knows…" Heather turns with that and leaves.

"She gonna be okay?" Mouth looks at Rachel who smiles.

"She's a Gatina, we can get through anything." Rachel watches her sister make her way back into the school and sighs in spite of herself.

Rachel turns the sound system in her bedroom up even louder to drown out the sounds of Heather throwing up. She had given up on comforting her sister; know she simply tried to drown the sound out. Brooke was out again with Lucas, and she was going stir crazy. Well at least she did get to go to the game tonight, she kinda had to, she was a cheerleader after all. Slowly she laid back on the bed, her mind wondering back to the events of the night before.

"_Rachel were the hell have you been?" Heather stood with her hands on her hips._

_Rachel giggles drunkenly at her sister, "Who are you our Mother?"_

_Heather sighs deeply looking at her clock again, "It's three A.M." _

"_Yeah well, I was busy." Rachel dismisses her sister._

"_Rachel! You're spiraling out of control again!" Heather's eyes looked worried even to Rachel's drunken state._

_Who was she to tell her she was out of control? "I'm not out of control, I've controlled myself nicely thank you. I'm not the one knocked up remember?"_

_Fire showed in Heather's green eyes. "I'm leaving!" Heather turns to leave the kitchen but Brooke is standing there. _

"_You can't leave you're knocked up!" Rachel yells. Even though she couldn't think straight and her head was spinning, she new better then to let her sister leave._

"_What is all the yelling?" Brooke rubs her sleepy eyes._

"_My sister was out being a slut." Heather glances angrily at Rachel._

"_That's what I do best isn't it? I just go slutting around, but ya know? The guy I was just with, he worshiped me, and my body." Rachel's comment makes Heather turn to face her full on._

"_What is this? Are you screwing random guys to make yourself feel better?" Heather watches as her sister lets out a harsh laugh. "That's it; I'm going back to bed. Let her sleep it off and I'll talk to her in the morning."_

_Brooke nods but keeps her eyes on Rachel. After Heather has left she goes over to the coffee pot and starts a pot. She new Rachel would be giggling all night if she let her go to bed, and she had a big test the next day. "Sit" She finally says as she sets down._

_Rachel stares at her for a second as if contemplating actually setting down or not, but finally seems to decide that she should set down. "What?"_

"_Rachel, what happened tonight? You told Heather you would be home in time to help us study." Brooke's voice is her usual sleep voice. "Your sister needs you and you are running around all hours of the night."_

"_I just went out and had a good time." Rachel shrugs. "It got to serious around here."_

"_Your sister was raped and now she's pregnant, what the hell did you expect?" Brooke's voice is now yelling. She gets up from the table and gets two cups of coffee, and slams them down on the counter. "You had settled down so much, you were so different since she showed up, I don't get it Rachel." Brooke sets down a cup in front to Rachel before setting down with her own. Its several long minutes before either of them say anything._

"_Look B." Rachel says finally, "I just went out partying are you telling me you never did that?"_

"_Not when somebody needs me." Brooke remembers well. _

"_I wanted to forget it." Rachel says quietly._

"_Forget what?" Brooke asks._

"_Forget that I let my baby sister down. That I ended up corrupting her and know the rest of her life is down the freaking drain." Rachel finishes up her coffee feeling her drunken state wash away. "She's not old enough to have a baby. I worry about her Brooke, but she doesn't seem to need me. She just seems to deal and I hate that. I use to be the one to fix her problems the one to make her all better, but I can't do that anymore."_

_Brooke sighs, "Rachel, I don't think Heather wants nor needs you to fix this. I think she simply wants you to be there, but you can't do that if you are off drinking and having random sex with strangers. Heather is a big girl."_

"_She doesn't need me Brooke, she would be better without me." Rachel gets up puts her cup in the sink and heads to her bed, leaving Brooke to sigh after her. _

Rachel pulls herself off the bed and goes into the bathroom turning the shower on before undressing and climbing under it. The water runs over her as the music thumps from her bedroom. She's not sure where the tears come from, but suddenly they are mixing with the falling water. She turns her back to the wall of the shower and lets herself slide down. She knows that nobody can hear her sobs over the radio and the sound of the shower, and she's glad because she can't control it.

Heather lays down on the bed listening to her sister's music three doors up. She sighs knowing that she's probably trying to drown out the sound of her. Heather puts her hands on her stomach. Three days. That's how long she had known that life as she new it was over. She hadn't allowed herself to cry yet. Nope, there was no crying. But as she lay there thinking about all that had happened, the attack, the nightmares that followed finding out that she's pregnant, and lastly finding her sister drunk in the kitchen at three a.m, the tears fell. Waves of emotions came over her, much like the waves of nausea that had come and gone for the past week. She turn over on her side facing away from the door and let the tears fall.

Brooke leaned up against Lucas and sighed deeply. "What's on your mind Pretty Girl?" Lucas stoked her arm.

"Just thinking about Rachel and Heather." Brooke says quietly.

"Need me to take your mind off it?" Lucas kisses her neck.

Brooke smiles but turns around in his arms to face him, "Heather has to be scared Luke, not only is she pregnant, but she was brutally attacked. I just keep thinking about out scare."

Lucas lets out a sigh, Brooke had never said anything about the scare. "Pretty Girl, you have to let Rachel and Heather handle this."

"That's just it Luke! Rachel is handling it! And Heather is so quiet know." Brooke's eyes are sad. "I just think we should be there for Heather."

Lucas leans in and kisses Brooke, "We will be okay?"

Brooke nods, "Okay."

"Know please let me take your mind off them." Lucas leans in and kisses Brooke as she starts to giggle.

Rachel climbs out of the now cold shower and dries off. She pulls on her cheer outfit and steps out of the bathroom, just in time to see Brooke come in. "Hey cheating hoe."

"Hey crazy bitch." Brooke gives Rachel a big smile.

"You look really happy." Rachel notices.

"Yeah well I am happy." Brooke says still smiling.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Of course cause you were with Lucas." Rachel makes sure she pulls her C.D's out of the player so she would have them for the way to and from the game. "So what's the plan after the game? We going out parting?"

"Didn't you party enough last night?" Brooke says with her back to Rachel.

"It's the weekend B, I'm ready to party." Rachel grabs another CD.

Brooke sighs, "Yeah, well I think Lucas and I are going to 'Tric'. I thought about asking Heather if she wanted to come along."

"Great it'll be just like old times." Rachel's voice is suddenly sarcastic.

"Well, she deserves a night out too." Brooke hears the sarcasm, "Besides I asked her to the game."

"You did?" Rachel turns to face Brooke. "That's nice….."

"Well she is a student at Tree Hill High and she does need to relax a little. She's gonna set in the stands with Haley I think." Brooke shrugs.

"you're right B, tonight lets celebrate." Rachel puts a smile on her face and gathers her stuff together. "I'll see if she wants to ride with me." Brooke smiles as Rachel leaves.

Heather is folding her clothes trying to make sure she gets them put away right when Rachel comes in. "Wow, Little Sis grew up" Rachel holds up a pair of black underwear. Heather rolls her eyes. "Still not talking to me?" Heather sighs as if to say 'duh'. "Okay look I thought you might want to ride with me to the game. Maybe we could talk or something."

"You mean talk about how I got knocked up, and my life is over and I'm stupid?" Heather's voice is angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that last night." Rachel turns her sister to face her.

"Just say that you think I should have a damn abortion, you think my life is over!" Heather pulls away. "There is a child growing inside me Rachel, one that has a heart beat. A heart beat that I heard. And my own sister thinks I'm gonna be a horrible mother!"

"Wow, slow down! I never said you would be a horrible mother." Rachel's voice softens "Here sit down." Rachel pulls Heather down beside her. "I'm just scared for you. Out of the two of us you were the one that would have a shot a college, have an actual future. Hell at this rate, I might not even graduate."

"What do you mean?" Heather lets out a deep sigh.

"I mean that I'm scared you'll give it all up for this kid." Rachel rubs her temple.

"You mean for my kid." Heather gets back up.

"Look, I'm not good at this big sister thing anymore." Rachel looks at her sister.

"Rachel, I just need you to understand that this is my decision. You can't chose for me, and you can't worry about me. I'll come to you when and if I need your help." Heather says before starting to fold her laundry again.

"Heather, look it's been an amazing eight weeks. Just getting to know you again. I'm half way afraid of screwing up, screwing up my baby sister." Rachel watches Heather.

"I agree, but you didn't get me into this. It isn't anybody's fault. It's just something that happened, and I've got to deal with it." Heather takes some clothes and puts them away.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" Rachel watches her sister.

"The baby?" Heather sighs deeply, "Of course I want the baby Rachel."

"Then what happens next?" Rachel watches as her sister comes back to set down next to her.

"Then next we deal as best we can. Next I get fat and frumpy and try my best to deal. And you slow down." Heather puts her arm around Rachel. "We've been through worse ya know."

Rachel lets out a harsh laugh, "That's true." Rachel looks over at the clock, "We need to leave if you are riding with me. And Brooke thought maybe we could all go out after the game. Celebrate a little."

"Yeah, she invited me earlier. Tell ya what, lets not think about anything tonight, not worry at all." Heather says as she goes to get up.

"That sounds like a plan" Brooke smiles from the door.

"Hey Brooke, making sure we aren't killing each other in here?" Heather says with a laugh.

"Just telling ya I was leaving with Lucas, and seeing if we were celebrating tonight." Brooke says with a big smile.

"I'm not sure what we are celebrating but I'm in" Heather says.

"Then lets get going." Rachel jumps up and heads to the door.


	4. break ups and doctors appointments

It has been six weeks since the fateful day Heather found out about the baby. Life has gone on fairly usual, until about two weeks ago when news of the baby got around school. Heather sighs deeply as she opens her locker, she can hear the whispers behind her. To her side Mouth eyes the culprits, but has be warned not to say anything. Heather closes her locker looking at Mouth, "They' just got to get it out of their system something better will come along okay?" Heather touches his arm slightly.

"I know I just hate the way they are treating you! I mean, it's not your fault you're pregnant!" Mouth shakes his head.

"Okay, listen knight in shining button up shirt" Heather smiles when Mouth looks at her, "I'm fine. I don't mind the rumors, I'm just glad the morning sickness is gone today."

"Really? None what so ever?" Mouth suddenly smiles. "That's great!"

"And I got a doctors appointment today. Which I never thought I would be happy to go to a doctor, but I want to make sure this is okay." Heather places her hand on the slight bulge in her stomach.

Mouth's eyes look toward Heather's hand, "You're starting to show." He says quietly.

"Yeah I know." Heather follows Mouth's eyes. "It's not that bad, I mean I'm not huge yet."

"I don't think you'll be huge." Mouth's eyes meet hers, "You would never look huge to me, but beautiful. You are beautiful…." Mouth suddenly looks away.

"Mouth" Heather touches his arm, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"Heather, I done so willingly. If I had cared what people thought I would have walked away six weeks ago when you found out, but the facts are I don't care. I know I'm now the baby's father, you weren't even in Tree Hill! I just know that I want to be there, and that I want to fix the world. So that this baby never goes through the pain you went through, and so that you never have to go through it again. I want to fix it so that Brooke doesn't hurt anymore, and Lucas isn't such a jackass, and Rachel learns how good she has it, and" Mouth stops when Heather puts her fingers over his lips.

"Mouth, we don't want you to fix the world. We just want you to be Mouth, our friend." Heather pulls him into a quick hug, "I know Brooke and Lucas's break up has put you in a weird spot, but you gotta trust me that time does heal a broken heart. And so does a really good friend. And as far as Rachel, trust me, she'll come around, we just got to give her time. And as far as fixing the world so that nothing bad happens to me or the baby, I don't think that's possible. But just being there is. It would amaze you to know how much it means to me, when you just set and talk to me. When you let me tell you I'm scared and you don't tell me everything is okay."

"I just feel like I'm stuck in the middle of Lucas and Brooke, and I hate it. I can't pick sides." Mouth slumps back against the lockers.

"Then don't. Just listen to both, without judgment. Don't tell them what they done wrong, or what a horrible thing this is, just listen." Heather says.

"Okay I totally need to talk to you!" Brooke comes up looking between Heather and Mouth.

Heather sighs, "I'll leave you two alone."

"No!" Brooke says and she pulls Heather back. "I need to talk to both of you."

"Okay, I got a free period anyways." Heather says with a sigh, "But if you are talking to me, you're feeding me too!"

Mouth tries not to laugh, "I agree."

"Fine! I'll feed you!" Brooke turns and walks toward the vending machine. "You won't believe what your sister done!"

"I won't? Are you sure about that one?" Heather puts money into the machine and gets some Cheese It's.

"Urge! She tries to set me up! Well not tried exactly she actually did set me up! On a DATE!" Brooke puts both hands on her hips.

"Well it has been three weeks Brooke." Mouth says cautiously.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just not sure that I'm ready to date again!" Mouth and Heather follow Brooke to the tables outside.

"You're going to have to eventually, and ya know it's not a horrible thing. I mean you need to live a little again. It's not like you are committing yourself to the guy, just enjoying his company." Heather says as she sets down.

"Kind of like what you two are doing?" Brooke shoots Heather as look as she says it.

"Um, I don't think we were talking about us." Mouth looks away.

"Well, I think we should talk about you Mouth!" Brooke says crossing her arms. "I want to know what's up!"

"Brooke Davis, what makes you think something is up with us?" Heather looks her square in the eye while putting crackers into her mouth.

"Because I can see the way you two are together, trust me love is screwed up." Brooke sighs deeply.

"Honey," Heather moves a little closer and puts her arm around Brooke, "you got your heart cracked, it's not the end of the world."

"No I got my heart broken!" Brooke protest.

"No you got it cracked, and now you have to give it time to heal. If you don't think that going on a date is the right thing then simply don't go, however I don't think it would hurt anything to just hang out with a guy." Heather continues eating.

"I just don't want to fall into old habits" Brooke sighs deeply.

"Then don't, Brooke you're an amazing woman, and I don't want to see you to go back. But you can't hide out and die either." Mouth speaks up.

"But what if I go out with this guy and I fall into hold habits? It's not like I don't have the urge to go out parting…." Brooke again sighs.

"Brooke, you have to have faith in yourself. You have to believe you are a better person." Heather says as she finishes her Cheese It's.

"Fine! I'll go, but you guys better be right!" Brooke gets up and leaves Mouth and Heather setting there.

"So, what is going on between us Mouth?" Heather asks after a moment.

"I donno." Mouth thinks for a moment. "I like you."

"I like you too Mouth, question is are you ready for more then friends? I mean, I got a lot of baggage. And I don't want to ruin this friendship…." Heather watches Mouth.

"I like you are more then a friend. I don't mind that you have baggage. I don't want to ruin our friendship either. If friendship is all I get then I'm cool with that. That's usually all I get anyways." Mouth looks away.

"Mouth, I like you as more then a friend to, it's just that I got to think about somebody else. And so do you." Heather's hand goes to her stomach without her even thinking.

"I know, and honestly I'm scared that I'll screw something up. But we owe it to ourselves to give this a shot right?" Mouth watches Heather.

"You're right we do…." Heather smiles slightly.

"Ms. Gatina?" the nurse looks around the room and Heather takes a breath then stands up slowly. She looks around again wondering if Rachel is actually going to show up at this appointment, then realizes there's not way. She starts to follow the nurse until the door opens and closes.

"Hey Sis, thought you might want me to actually show up this time." Rachel says when Heather looks around to face her. "I would say I'm sorry, and that I tried to get here sooner, but the truth is this is the last place I wanted to be."

"Then don't Rachel!" Heather turns her back. But Rachel follows her anyways.

"Heather, I said this was the last place I wanted to be…. WANTED…. " Rachel follows Heather into the exam room.

"And I told you that you can go." Heather says, but doesn't look at Rachel. The nurse tells Heather that the doctor will be right in.

"Heather sometimes I forget, okay?" Rachel takes her sister's hands.

"Forget what? You're brain?" Heather asks with a slight sad laugh.

"I forget that you need me. You're so grown up and you're such a good person, and I'm so proud of you, but I forget that sometimes you still need your big sister. Just the way you needed me when you had night mares. When Dad would come in drinking and you could hear him and Mom fighting. I forget that I'm supposed to be the older sister. You're so independent, that when invited me, I didn't realize you were asking me because you were scared." Heather sees tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel, for as strong as I may seem, I'm not. On the inside I'm scared and I'm crumbling, made ever worse by the fact that I've got this weird relationship slash friendship with Mouth. I'm trying to be strong and not need my big sister and it's not working!" Heather shakes her head slightly. "And these damn crying spells aren't helping matters." Tears roll down her cheek.

Rachel hugs her sister, "I'll try and remember to go easy on you. To be there when you need me. But I make no promises okay?"

"For sure Sis." Heather sets down on the table.

"Can I tell you something else while we're being honest?" Rachel twists her hands.

"What?" Heather watches her sister.

"This freaks me out." Rachel says bluntly as if she's been trying to say it. "I mean I don't want to get attached to a baby that I'm not gonna be around. You haven't talked about if you're keeping it or putting it up for adoption. You haven't talked about how you feel, and I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up and you're gone. Or maybe I won't be a good enough aunt; I'll screw the kid up…" Rachel takes a deep breath as Heather tries not to laugh. "What in the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing Sis, it's just you never asked. I kept waiting for you to ask. First of all, I'm not going anywhere, and as long as you stay put, I'm sure you'll be a good aunt. And second I am keeping this baby. I thought about adoption, Mouth and I talked about it, but I'm already attached."

"You and Mouth talked about it?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Mouth is easy to talk to and contrary to the belief of most, he's actually a really great listener. When I just need to talk things out, I talk to him. Because he doesn't try and make everything okay. Although he did say he wanted to today." Heather smiles as the doctor comes in.

"Good afternoon." The doctor smiles. "This your sister?"

"Yeah, this is Rachel, Rachel this is Doctor Martin." Heather says with a smile.

"Hi." Rachel says a little nervously. "I'm gonna just set down…"

"Okay, well how are you feeling Heather?" Dr. Martin asks.

"Good surprisingly, I haven't had that much nausea the last few days and none today." Heather says with a smile.

"That's great, actually it's normal. You been eating?" the Dr. starts writing stuff down.

"Yeah, she's eating like crazy." Rachel says with a smirk.

"I'm not that bad! I eat snacks, because I'm still a hundred percent as far as the nausea." Heather shoots her sister a dirty look.

"That's exactly what you are suppose to do. Eating smaller meals and snack between meals, is a great way to deal with nausea." Dr. Martin smiles at Heather. "We're going to take blood again today, and I want to weigh you, and listen to the baby's heart beat. But it sounds like everything is going good." Dr. Martin stands up and get the Doppler monitor out, "Let's start with listening to the baby's heart beat."

"You mean you can hear it?" Rachel's ears perk up.

"I heard it six weeks ago Sis." Heather says with a little laugh.

"Oh" Rachel says. "Want me to leave?"

"Of course not!" Heather turns to look at Rachel. "I think you should hear this."

"Well I mean…. It just seems like something…. I donno…" Rachel looks suddenly nervous. _Why the hell are you so nervous, it's not your kid! _Rachel thinks taking a deep breath. _But if it has a heart beat it's real Rachel, you're sister is really pregnant. I always figured I would be the one to get knocked up, not her! Good God, I should be the knocked up one! I really am a horrible influence on her. If I had just stayed away…._ Rachel is pulled out of the thoughts by the sound of Heather's voice, "Huh?"

"You look like you saw a ghost, you okay?" Heather asks as she lies back on the bed, and the doctor pulls her shirt up just enough to put the Doppler monitor on her stomach.

"I'm fine." Rachel murmurs as the sound of the baby's heart beat fills the room. Rachel sucks in a breath and holds it. _That's my niece or nephew's heart beat. There's really a baby in there. Oh God, why isn't Heather scared? I'm scared enough for both of us! It's a strong heart beat, sounds like music. Beautiful music….._ Rachel smiles at the sound still filling the room. _Heather's gonna be okay, I'm just not so sure about me….._

Heather listen to the sound of her baby's heart beat filling the room, and feels her own heart beating faster. _I'm the only one that can take care of this baby right know. And I got to take care of my sister too. Rachel needs some stability in her life, and I need to give her that, because I need her. But it's going to be okay. Just as long as that little heart keeps beating I'm sure everything will be fine._ Heather takes a deep breath as the doctor takes the monitor off her stomach.

"Sounds like you've got a strong baby in there." Dr. Martin smiles at Heather.

"Thank you." Heather's voice is soft.

"Let's get you weighted." The doctor helps Heather set up, and watches as she gets off the table and steps onto the scale. "You gained 5 pounds, that's good."

"Five?" Heather gives a slight laugh, "I didn't realize I ate enough to gain that much."

"Well, it's perfectly normal. You're doing great Heather." Dr. Martin pats her on the shoulder as she steps back off the scale. "I'm gonna send the nurse in to draw blood, then you can go. I want to see you back in another six weeks okay?"

"She'll be here!" Rachel says from her chair in the corner.

"Sounds like your sister is taking good care of you." Dr. Martin shoots the girls a smile before leaving. The nurse follows quickly and takes blood. Heather stops and makes the next appointment before her and Rachel leave the doctor's office.

"Meet back at home?" Rachel asks when they step outside.

"Yeah, I got to call Mouth." Heather gives her sister a quick hug before climbing into her car and dialing Mouth's number…………

_Note: Okay I'm not sure why Brooke and Lucas broke up, but they did. I'm not putting him with Payton however, at least not right away, cause she's technically with Jake…. But it is defiantly a possibility. I want to focus on Heather/Rachel for a little while, there's something major coming up, maybe next chapter…. Hope you are enjoying it…._


	5. Over dose

Brooke paces back and forward in the tiny waiting room. Thinking that she's all too often paced this waiting room. She again looked at her watch it had been thirty minutes since she called Heather. She should be here any minute. Brooke feels the twinge of guilt again for calling Heather. _She's four months pregnant. I could kill Rachel…. If she survives this._ Brooke thinks again. She looks up just in time to see Heather and Mouth coming down the hall. "Heather!" Brooke runs to her and hugs her, then pulls back "I don't know what happened we were having fun and then she passed out and she wouldn't wake up…" Brooke has tears in her eyes.

"Okay slow down, were you drinking?" Heather holds onto Brooke's upper arms and tries to understand.

"Yes" Brooke says as more tears fall.

"Okay, did anybody get near her drink?" Heather holds her breath.

"I don't know!" Brooke says before breaking down. Heather pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, not your fault." Heather says into her ear. "Mouth" She looks at him, "fine out where Rachel is" Mouth nods and heads off. Heather leads Brooke over to the seats and sets down. She tries to hold the tears back. But the harder she tries the harder Brooke sobbed.

"Heather?" Mouth says. "They won't tell me anything."

"Okay, here take her" Heather slips out of Brooke's grip and hands her to Mouth. "I'll be right back."

"You okay?" Mouth looks up at Heather who gives him a weak smile and walks out.

Heather leans up against the wall as the tears form in her eyes, she pulls her phone out and dials Payton's number. "Hello?" Payton says.

"Hey, Payton its Heather." She tries not to sound like she's crying.

"What's wrong?" Comes Payton's stern voice over the line.

"Um, Rachel's in the hospital we're not sure what's going on, and Brooke is a mess and I can't handle her and I really need Mouth, but I can't let Brooke cry alone… and I could really use you down here" Heather says as tears take over.

"I'll be right there" Payton says before hanging up. Heather drops to the floor as tears over take her. She has been setting there a few minutes when she hears footsteps approaching her and somebody set down and wrap their arms around her.

"Go find Mouth" Payton says. "You okay?" She asks as she starts to rock Heather slightly.

"No, what's gonna happen?" Heather manages weakly.

"Shhh" Payton holds her a little tighter, "It's gonna be okay"

Mouth comes up to them, "Heather" he says quietly. Payton and Mouth pull her to her feet. "I'm sorry, I should have come after you."

Heather shakes her head no, "I left you with Brooke."

"But that doesn't mean I couldn't be there for you." Mouth pulls Heather into his arms. "She's going to be okay." Mouth and Payton lead Heather back to the waiting room where Jake is holding onto Brooke, who is still crying. Mouth sets down pulling Heather to him, whispering in her ear.

For a few minutes nobody says anything, Mouth is holding onto Heather, Brooke is between Payton and Jake. Finally a doctor comes in, "Ms. Gatina's family?" he looks around.

Heather looks around, and then stands up, "I'm her sister."

"Your sister is stable, but she's not out of danger. It looks as though it was a mix of alcohol and a drug she took. If we can keep her stable for the next couple hours she has a good change of being okay. But right know as it stands, she's got about a 75 chance of surviving and waking up." The doctor looks at the scared faces around him, "You can see her, she's in room 134."

Heather hugs Mouth as the sobs overtake her again. "I can't go in there" She says with tears falling.

"Yes you can, you have to Heather." Mouth pulls back and looks at her. "She's going to be okay."

"You heard him!" Heather says. "And what was she taking!?" Heather turns know to Brooke, who is looking at her.

"I don't know, we didn't take anything. I swear I didn't see her take anything." Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Heather hugs Brooke. "This is not your fault." She whispers in her ear. Heather turns grabs Mouth's hand and then makes her way out of the waiting room. Taking a deep breath she pushes Rachel's door open. "I think I gotta go alone Mouth."

"Okay, if you need me I'll be right here." Mouth says as Heather makes her way into the room.

"Sis?" Heather whispers walking up to Rachel's side. "You're scaring me. I mean like really scaring me, and that's not good for the baby." Heather holds Rachel's hand and strokes her head. "What happened Rachel? Come on Bunny, I thought you were good with everything. You were being so supportive since we went to the doctor two weeks ago. I should just have left when I found out, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't stayed. I'm sorry Bunny." Heather sets down still holding onto Rachel's hand and lays her head on her hands.

"Bunny?" comes Brooke's voice.

Heather sets up and wipes her tears, "Yeah it was her favorite stuffed animal." Heather answers with a slight laugh.

"I know you probably want to be alone with her, but I had to see her." Brooke steps into the room to stand at the foot of Rachel's bed. "She looks so small."

"I know." Heather watches Brooke, "I don't mind if you stay." Heather pulls another chair up and motions for Brooke to set down. "Is Mouth still outside the door?"

"Yeah, but I told him I had you covered, so I think he went to set down." Brooke takes Heather's free hand. "I'm sure she's going to be okay." Brooke squeezes her hand.

"Thank you Brooke." Heather watches her sister.

"I feel like it's partly my fault, I mean I'm the one that suggested we go out tonight. But I only drank a little, and Rachel just kept going…" Brooke sighs deeply.

"This is not your fault. My sister is out of control from time to time okay? Especially when she's under pressure and I know she's under pressure with me hanging around. If anything it's my fault." Heather takes her eyes off Rachel to glance at Brooke.

"She's been a totally different person though, I mean she's been a better person in some ways. Heather, Rachel loves having you around. And she's actually excited about the baby." Brooke watches Heather.

"When we were little I was the only one who really thought she wanted a baby. Rachel always took care of me. I guess I was enough kids for this wild child." Heather gives a slight laugh. "I got scared at night and I would crawl into her bed. I had horrible night mares. My mother ounce yelled at me because I had a nightmare." Heather sets back and rests her hands on her slightly bulging stomach. "I loved it when our parent's would go away because Rachel and I would sneak out. Then one day when I was 11 Rachel snuck out and didn't come back for a month. My parent's didn't even notice. Sent her to boarding school, sent me away, we spent Christmas and holiday's just the two of us. Last year when I was 16 she got me my first fake id. Then took me out drinking. I lost my viginaty that night. But that fake id done me a lot more good. She didn't speak to me for a year. Because she thought she was turning me bad." Heather smiles when Brooke looks amazed. "I know my sister Brooke. This isn't her first party."

"No it's not." Brooke says. "I wish I had a sister like you to go through some of this with."

"Well, if there's anything I can do let me know." Heather glances over to see Brooke look down. "We've been through worse me and her."

"How could it get worse?" Brooke asks.

"I would rather not say Brooke." Heather watches her sister.

About an hour later Brooke looks over to see Heather has dosed off. She sighs and gets up to see if the nurse will give her another blanket. Careful not to wake Heather she closes the door behind her. She makes her way to the waiting room. "Mouth" Brooke lays her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He looks up. "Any change?"

"No, but Heather fell asleep, I asked the nurse for a blanket, you want to go set for a while?" Brooke holds the blanket out to him.

"Yeah, any chance she's going home?" Mouth stands up taking the blanket. Brooke sighs and nods her head no. Mouth sighs turns and makes his way back to Rachel's room. Brooke turns her attention to Payton and Jake.

Brooke bends down in front of Payton touching her lightly. "Payton." She whispers.

Payton's eyes flutter open, "Brooke?"

"Hey, you should go home, and I'm sure Jake needs to get home to Jenny." Brooke says quietly.

"Karen's got her tonight, we were at the café when Heather called. Karen said she would watch her as long as we needed." Payton sets up waking Jake when she moves.

"You should still go home, there's nothing you can do here, and Heather fell asleep." Brooke gives her a small smile.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Payton watches Brooke.

"Yeah I'll be okay. You should go. Thank you for coming." Brooke hugs Payton.

"What are friends for?" Payton hugs Brooke. Brooke stands up as Payton and Jake stand up. "I'll be back later on okay?"

"Okay." Brooke watches at Payton and Jake leave then sighs and sets down. A nurse comes in with a blanket and hands it to her. Brooke smiles gratefully and says, "Thank you" The nurse nods, smiles, and leaves. Brooke curls up on the sofa, covers up and closes her eyes…..

Karen makes her way into the hospital room to find Mouth stretched out in a chair and a young girl next to him leaning over Rachel, also asleep. She sighs deeply, she's not sure why she's here, but Lucas had ask her specifically to check in on Rachel and her sister. Karen sets her purse down then touches Mouth's shoulder lightly, "Marvin?"

Mouth jumps at the sound of his name and looks around first seeing Heather and Rachel then Karen. "Oh Karen hi," his voice is sleepy but relieved.

"How is she?" Karen points to Rachel.

"About the same, she still hasn't woke up. What are you doing here?" Mouth sets up and stretches.

"Lucas sent me. He wanted to know how Rachel and her sister was doing, but he was afraid of running into Brooke. He doesn't want to make this any harder on her." Karen explains.

"Right, I'm not sure where she is. Perhaps in the waiting room." Mouth looks around.

"Yeah, I stopped by there first, I woke her up and sent her home. Told her to get some real sleep." Mouth nods in understanding before letting his eyes rest first on Rachel, who is still in a coma, and then on Heather who's head is resting on Rachel's hand. "You should get some rest too." Karen says from beside Mouth.

"I can't leave her here." He says simply.

"Who?" Karen knows that Mouth had fomiurly had a crush on Rachel.

"Both." Mouth turns to Karen, "But mostly Heather. She's pregnant. I could strangle Rachel for this." He says suddenly.

"That makes two of us." Comes a sleepy voice from beside him.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Karen says softly.

"You didn't." Heather sets back. "I was just dozing."

"You should go home and rest." Karen smiles motherly at Heather. "I'm Karen Roe by the way."

"I'm Heather. You're Lucas's Mom?" Heather puts both hands on her stomach as she sets back and slightly survey's Karen.

"Yeah he wanted to come but…." Karen lets her voice trail.

Heather waves her hand, "Say no more. I understand, although it would be nice to see Lucas." Heather's eyes travel back to Rachel.

"You should come by the house." Karen watches Heather wondering if she's missing something.

"We could stop on our way home Heather. It's Saturday so he should be there." Mouth takes Heather's hand.

"Maybe, but I don't really want to leave. What if she wakes up, or the doctor comes in while I'm gone?" Heather looks over at Mouth. "I can't take that chance, that nobody will be here." Heather rubs her stomach.

Ever the mother Karen notices Heather rubbing her stomach, "Are you hurting?"

"Huh?" Heather looks at Karen to see her looking at the hand still placed on Heather's stomach, "Oh no, it just feels like spiders crawling on my stomach." Heather says with a small smile, "Nerves I guess…"

"Or the baby moving." Karen smiles.

"What?" Heather's smiles broadens.

"You're about four months right?" Karen asks.

"Yeah, I'm four months." Heather nods.

"Then it's probably the baby moving." Karen smiles as she watches Heather think over what she has just said.

"It's not to early?" Heather asks quietly.

"No, it's to early for us to feel it, but it's not to early for you to feel it." Karen smiles.

"Wow." Mouth looks in amazement causing Heather and Karen to laugh. "You are going home." He says standing up.

Heather looks up at him a sighs, "Mouth you know I can't, who would set with Rachel?"

"How about I set, until Payton can get here? See if she'll set for a couple hours, then maybe Brooke will set, you can just take turns. I'll even take a turn, and I'm sure Lucas will." Karen smiles at Heather.

"I couldn't ask…." Heather starts but is stopped by Mouth.

"You're not asking I am." Mouth holds his hand out to Heather, "You have to take care of yourself and that baby." Heather sighs taking his hand.

"Fine" she says. Heather kisses Rachel's forehead, "I'll be back soon Bunny." She whispers before Mouth leads her out of the room, down the hall way and to the car. On the way home, he calls Payton and Lucas, each say they'll stay. Heather unlocks the door and leads Mouth inside. "You should just stay here." She turns to him, "You're to tired to walk home, and you're parents already know anyways."

"I'll grab the sofa." Mouth says knowing she doesn't want to be alone.

"Um, Mouth?" Heather watches him.

"Yeah Heather?" Mouth looks at her.

"Thank you." She whispers. Mouth takes her in his arms as her tears start falling ounce more. He rubs soothing circles in her back. Finally Heather gains her composer again, but still leans against him. She's so tired. "Could you lay with me until I fall asleep?" She asks. Mouth breaths in deeply, but leads her to the bedroom.

"I'll wait while you get changed." He sets down on the bed and waits while she changes in the bedroom. She comes back in a tank top and sweat pants that don't quiet meet in the middle. He can see the slight bulge where her unborn child is growing and ounce again is reminded of how fradgile she is. Heather lays down on the bed, then pats the bed next to her. "Are you sure?" He asks slowly.

"Mouth please, I don't want to be alone." She seems close to tears again. "Just this ounce lay with me? It's not about sex or us being together. I just need to know somebody is there."

Mouth pulls the covers back and climbs in bed next to her. It isn't long before both are sound asleep………


	6. Waking up to a mess

Lucas opens the door slowly and looks into the room, "Payton?" He says softly.

Payton turns started, "Luke! You scared me." She puts her hand over her heart and sighs deeply.

"Sorry, any change?" Lucas points toward Rachel.

"No, no change. Why are you here?" Payton watches Lucas set down next to her.

"Heather doesn't want her to be alone. And she's exhausted and pregnant, and somehow I came to be here." Lucas sighs.

"Yeah, that's how I ended up here. Mouth asked me." Payton closes her book and deposits it in her purse. "I think I'm gonna go so that I can spend some time with Jenny." She gets up.

"Who's supposed to come next?" Lucas watches.

"I think Mouth is bringing Heather back in a couple hours." Payton answers.

"Okay." Lucas pulls a book out and starts reading.

Lucas hasn't been setting there long when a voice comes softly from the door. "Lucas?"

Lucas looks up, "Brooke?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke raises her voice a little.

"Heather doesn't want her alone, incase she wakes up, and I got volunteered to come and set. But since you are here, I'm gonna go." Lucas stands up.

"Oh just run out like the always do! And don't even ask me how I am, or how I feel seeing my best friend laying in the freaking hospital bed!" Brooke throws her hands up in the air.

"What?! I'm sorry I don't think I know how to handle this okay?" Lucas sighs deeply.

"Handle what? You screwed up Lucas!" Brooke's eyes show fire.

"I screwed up!? How did I screw up?" Lucas looks amazed.

"You're the one that had a pair of girl's underwear in your room! You're the one getting freaky emails and voice messages and shit from some weirdo girl!" Brooke spits at him. "Who is she?"

"She's nobody! Brooke don't you see that?" Lucas pleads.

"No I don't! You've screwed me over more then ounce Lucas and that little trip you took you must have met somebody." Brooke sighs.

"Did you ever trust me Brooke?" Lucas looks hurt.

"I thought I did." Brooke answers

"Brooke thinking and actually trusting is two totally different things. I love you Brooke Davis, but honestly I can't do this anymore. Can we at least be friends for Heather and Mouth's sake?" Lucas watches Brooke.

"We can try." She says quietly.

"Look I'm gonna go, but we should hang out later. Talk this out…" Lucas sighs before walking out the door.

"Can you believe him?" Brooke puts her purse down and goes to Rachel's side. "Listen you really gotta wake up, cause I'm so confused and you're the only one I trust. You get me. And your sister needs you. I didn't sign on for your baggage. I got enough of my own." Brooke takes a deep breath as the tears fall. "You got a good sister though. I think she's gonna be okay. She's strong like you. I called your Mom, she's gonna have a fit about that. But it doesn't matter, cause they ant coming." Brooke wipes tears off her face. "Mouth was curled up in Heather's bed when I left, with Heather. It's about time he got what he disserved. After all the trouble we put him through. But he's always been there ant he?" Brooke sighs and falls silent thinking about all the times Mouth had taken care of her and Rachel. She thinks again how cute he and heather are together. "You think there's such a thing as love Rach?" Brooke shakes her head, "Of course not, for you it's all about sex. For me too or at least the person I was. Lets face it I've been a bitch and so have you. But see I've really tried to be better. I think you should too. When you wake up that is." Brooke sighs and sets down pulling the chair close to the bed. "I tend to talk when I'm nervous or scared. But if you remember any of this, I'm gonna deny it okay?" Brooke gives a slight laugh. "Oh, I got Heather's gift today. Well the material for it at least. Her birthday is what three weeks away? She'll be good size by then I figure." Brooke pulls material out of her purse, "See, don't you love the color?" She holds the material up. "I thought it would look great on her. I'm gonna make it where it'll emphasize that little bump she's developed. The whole school knows anyways. She might as well show it off…."

"Sorry to interrupt" the nurse smiles at Brooke, "but I got to take her vitals."

"It's okay" Brooke turns to watch the nurse, "any idea when she's going to wake up?"

"I'm afraid that's up to her Honey." The nurse answers sweetly.

"Great then it's a good possibility she'll never wake up." Brooke sighs deeply.

"She will, you just gotta trust that. She's out of danger know." The nurse pulls a chair up next to Brooke and sets down. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"What?" Brooke watches the nurse.

"I think she's a very lucky young lady and she knows it." The nurse looks over at Rachel. "She's lucky to have such great friends. And sometimes it takes something like this to make people see that. But she can't avoid waking up forever. She's gonna fight to wake up, because she knows you're here. And the more you talk to her, the faster she will wake up."

"So if I just keep blabbing she'll eventually hear me and wake up?" Brooke says with a slight laugh.

"She can probably hear you know." The nurse smiles at Brooke. "Just trust in her ability to wake up." The nurse gets up and walks out the door. Leaving Brooke to think over what she's said.

Mouth sets on the edge of the bed and watches Heather sleep. She's beautiful, but he knows how broken she is as well. Heather hadn't said how scared she was. Matter of fact, she had been more worried about how Brooke was then about herself. When they had come in she asked him to lay with her until she fell asleep, but he had fallen asleep himself. He had awakened twenty minutes ago, with her wrapped in his arms. It felt good, almost too good, and for the last twenty minutes Mouth had been setting in the exact same spot just watching her sleep. Mouth is stirred out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his phone. Sighing he picks it up and walks out before answering. 'Hello?"

"Hey Mouth, how's Heather?" Comes Haley's voice.

"Sleeping." Mouth sighs. "How are you Haley?"

"I'm okay Mouth. I may not like Rachel, but I do tend to like Heather." Haley smiles slightly.

"She's a wonderful person; both are if you know them." Mouth says.

"Is there anything I can do?" Haley asks.

"I don't think so Haley, just take care of yourself. Is Nate around?" Mouth rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, you need to talk to him?" Haley can hear how strained Mouth's voice is.

"If he isn't busy." Mouth waits while Haley puts Nathan on the phone.

"Hey man, what can I do for ya?" Nathan's voice comes across the line.

"You can tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." Mouth says sighing again.

"Sorry man, I'm not sure myself." Nathan gives a slight laugh.

"Well I tried; no seriously I'm just worried about Brooke. Think you could stop by and check on her?" Mouth sets down at the kitchen table, "I'm gonna have my hands full with Heather I think."

"Sure thing, me and Hales will call her later and check up. She at the hospital?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, but she'll probably come home when Heather gets there." Mouth plays with a napkin on the table.

"Okay, well we'll check in with her later on. Is Heather still sleeping?" Nathan looks at his watch.

"Yeah, for know. I hope she can sleep a few more minutes at least. She's been tossing and turning." Mouth sighs yet again.

"Okay, you just take care of her, me and Hales got Brooke covered." Nathan says, "You sound like you could use some sleep."

"I'm more concerned about Heather sleeping right know. I'm gonna get back though, thanks, and tell Luke thanks too." Mouth hangs up and starts back to Heather's room. When he gets there he finds Heather setting up in bed tears streaming down her face. "Heather," he rushes to her side, "what's wrong?"

"I dreamed she died." Heather's voice cracks.

"Shhh" Mouth puts his arms around her and pulls her to him. "She's gonna be okay."

Heather leans into Mouth and sobs. "What if she's not? She hates me, and I didn't tell her that I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I screwed up her life here, I'm so sorry I complicated things, I'm so sorry I stressed her out, this is all my fault."

"No it's not Heather, listen to me, Rachel's gonna be okay. She done this, do you hear me? You done nothing but bring a smile to her face. She doesn't hate you, she loves you and she's scared for you. We're all worried about you. I'm scared to death." Mouth strokes her face gently.

"What are you scared of?" Heather looks at him.

"That I'll lose you. I'm not sure I know what to do Heather. When I touch you, I just want to do it all over again, I've never allowed myself to fall this hard. And I know you are scared about the baby. And I don't want to get in your way, or crowd you or anything, but I love you. And I can't help it. And I love Rachel and Brooke, but not in this kinda take my breath away way. I don't have to see them everyday; I don't have to kiss them. But when I kiss you I feel alive. And I know this just adds to what's going on right know and I have really bad timing, but it's all true. And I know Rachel is going to be okay, because she's got to be." Mouth looks deep into Heather's eyes.

Heather can feel the tears still falling but suddenly every nerve in her body tingles. Her lips meet Mouth's and passion over takes her. They fall backwards onto the bed, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. "I love you too Mouth." Heather pulls back long enough to smile at him. "You better be right about Rachel."

"I am, why?" Mouth runs a hand through her hair.

"Because I'm gonna have to tell her that her pregnant sister deflowered one of her best friend." Heather laughs slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Mouth reaches up and grabs Heather's lips with his own. "Are you sure about this?" Mouth asks as Heather's hand moves up his shirt and across his chest.

"As sure as anything." Heather watches him, "You?"

"More then you'll ever know." Mouth whispers into her ear turning her over on her back and straddling her. "We won't hurt the baby?"

"No, it won't hurt the baby." Heather tugs his shirt off and kisses his chest.

Lucas dials Mouth's cell phone number and waits while it rings. Finally Mouth picks up "Luke?" Mouth says.

"Hey, just thought I would see how Heather was." Lucas walks over and sets down at the benches on the side of the Rivercort.

"She's in the shower, I think she's dealing." Mouth says walking out of the bathroom.

"Good. I ran into Brooke at the hospital, she's still upset." Lucas looks down at his hand.

"Luke, she found the underwear in your room. What do you expect?" Mouth sighs.

"I don't know Mouth! She won't even let me explain!" Lucas breaths in deeply.

"Look, just give it a little while, she's upset about Rachel and she's worried about Heather, and I just think if you give her time, she'll come around." Mouth tries to sound confident although he didn't feel confident. "On other news, I got deflowered by a pregnant girl." Mouth blurts out.

"What?!" Lucas says astonished. "You and Heather had sex?"

"Yes." Mouth runs his hand over his face.

"At least you didn't have to worry about birth control." Lucas tries to hold back a laugh.

"LUKE!" Mouth sounds exasperated.

"Okay, what did she say?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing." Mouth closes his eyes.

"And how do you feel Mouth, I mean do you feel like it was a good idea?" Lucas shakes his head.

"Yeah. I love her Lucas. And I really think we both wanted this." Mouth smiles in spite of himself.

"Then good for you." Lucas smiles. "Listen Mouth, if you love Heather that's what matters. But she may want to slow things back down. I mean it could have been…"

"Hormones?" Mouth asks sighing. "Yeah that's what I was thinking. But honestly I don't think it was."

"Then I'm sure it wasn't, but you gotta talk to her about this." Lucas watches as Skills comes up.

"Yeah," Mouth sees Heather come out of the shower, "listen I gotta go, call you later?"

"Yeah man, later." Lucas hangs up.

Heather sets down next to Mouth wrapped in only a towel. "Listen, I don't regret earlier. I'm not sorry we had sex. Timing could have been better" she smiles slightly, "but if you think I regret it you're wrong okay Mouth. I love you, and it's not hormones talking."

"I love you too Heather. And that was great. I don't regret it either. I just am amazed at how lucky I am." Mouth reaches up and plays with her still wet hair. "You gotta tell me where we go from here."

"The hospital?" Heather smiles.

"I meant in our relationship." Mouth laughs slightly.

"I think we take it one step at a time. This doesn't have to change all that much." Heather reaches up and takes his hand.

"Maybe not for you, but it was my first time." Mouth's thumb strokes her hand.

"And I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Heather tilts his head to look at her. "I'm staying, as much for you as for Rachel."

"Can I ask you something?" Mouth looks back down at her hand inside his.

"Anything Mouth." Heather says quietly.

"When you lost it, what happened?" Mouth's eyes still don't meet hers.

"He left. He just left, and that was it. That's all he wanted. But I want more with you, I want to be there. I want you to be here with me. It's different because I'm in love with you." Heather ounce again raises his head to look at her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Mouth kisses her, "Thank God. I would be lost without you."

"I know you would." Heather says against his lips. "I'm gonna get dressed." She gets up and goes into the closet.

Mouth knocked on Rachel's hospital room door before opening it and peeking in, "Brooke?"

Brooke turns and smiles at Mouth, "Hey friend, come on in." She puts the cloth back in her bag, "Is Heather with you?" She asks as Mouth sets down.

"Yeah, she stopped off at the bathroom." Mouth sighs deeply.

"You okay?" Brooke surveys her friend.

"Yeah, has there been any change at all?" Mouth looks at Rachel, who's still in a coma.

"No, no change." Brooke sets back and looks at Rachel. Silence falls between the two. It's not an uncomfortable silence, just silence.

Brooke watches Rachel's chest move up and down slowly. She found herself doing that often, just to make sure she was in fact still breathing.

Mouth's eyes roam over the room thinking that there were no flowers in this room. He imagined every other room in the hospital had flowers but not Rachel's room. Silently he reminded himself to pick out some flowers. His eyes then landed on a picture that somebody had set out. It was a picture of Heather and Rachel when they were younger. Mouth slowly got up and picked up the picture. "I was seven when that was taken." Heather's voice says beside him. Mouth jumped slightly. "Sorry." Heather says quietly.

"I didn't hear you come in." Mouth reaches out to touch Heather's face lightly.

"We were in the aspen mountains with our parents and the nanny." Heather looks down at the picture, "I found it in her purse last night."

Mouth puts the picture down then turns his attention to Heather, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going crazy. I spent a year not talking to her, and then when I finally do…" Heather sighs deeply. "She's always had a lot to say about what goes on with me, but not about the pregnancy. I know what she thinks Mouth, she thinks that it's gonna ruin my life, that my life is over, but it's not. It's another life beginning, and I know it's going to be a struggle, but as long as I got her and you and our friends on my side I'm gonna be okay." Heather felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"You're gonna be a great mother." Mouth strokes her cheek gently.

Brooke clears her throat, "Could I talk to Heather for a second Mouth?"

"Sure." Mouth kisses Heather tenderly on the lips then leaves the room.

Brooke takes a deep breath and looks down at her hands before speaking, "Your sister is worried. But it's not about your ability to become a mother." Brooke looks up at Heather who is watching her with intent eyes, "She's worried that she let you down. I've known Rachel for a while, and I will grant you that I hated her when she came here, but she loves you. You're the best part of her family, hell in some ways you're her only family. And she's afraid she's gonna screw up. When you said that you would leave town if she wanted you to, she went into her bedroom and cried. She's so afraid of loosing you. And yet she to damn proud to tell you that. Secretly I think she's excited about having a baby niece or nephew. No, I don't think I know. She bought this little teddy bear when we went shopping. Said when you found out what you were having she was gonna give it to you. You just gotta give her time Heather." Brooke stands up steps toward Heather. "We both love having you around. There's not too many people I trust anymore, not to many true friends, but you are one of those. And I may be a bitch, but I try."

"Brooke, you have the best heart of any of us. Don't you know that? It's just a little broken right know after everything that happened with Lucas. But I'm glad you're here for her." Heather hugs Brooke quickly. "I'm really glad it was Rachel who showed up at that hospital, and I'm just as glad she brought you with her." Heather smiles at Brooke "Now go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Brooke turns to look at Rachel.

"She can't cause much trouble." Heather laughs when Brooke smiles.

"I'll call you later." Brooke picks up her bag and heads for the door.

"Brooke?" Heather says when Brooke opens the door. Brooke turns to look at Heather waiting for what she would say, "thank you." Heather's voice is so low Brooke almost can't hear it. Brooke swallows the lump in her throat and leaves.

Mouth watches Brooke leave, sighs then goes back into Rachel's room. Heather is standing over Rachel holding her hand; she turns when she hears the door close. "I wish I brought a brush." Heather says while turning back to face Rachel.

"Why?" Mouth asks looking confused.

"She wakes up and her hair is a mess and she's going to have a fit." Heather says with a slight laugh.

Mouth laughs, "I would never have thought of that."

"That's because you're a guy babe." Heather rolls her eyes and imitates Rachel's voice.

"You know, you scare me when you do that." Mouth smiles at her.

"Why?" Heather watches Mouth set down.

"Because you're already a lot like her. And I'm always afraid you're going to turn into her." Mouth laughs.

"I'm a little like her." Heather smile slyly. "But she's got a good heart Mouth. It's just hard to get into that heart sometimes." Heather turns serious.

"Well, I'm glad you're not as jaded as she is." Mouth watches Heather.

Heather sets down on the edge of Rachel's bed still holding onto her hand. She looks at Rachel for a second before answering Mouth, "It's not that I'm not jaded, I'm just not willing to shut people out. There was ounce that it was me and her against the world, and when the world screwed us over we ran to each other. Then we grew up, and somehow we grew apart. I feel like I just got her back and then suddenly…." Heather sighs. "I've been thinking about something." Heather pauses. "I need you to know that I am not asking you to be with me. You have to think about this Mouth. We aren't out of school yet, are you ready for a baby? I mean especially one that's not even yours. You really have to think about that. And if you aren't, then it's okay. But I need to know before we go any farther."

"Heather, I'm not sure I'm ready for a baby. But I know I can't walk away. It doesn't matter if this baby is mine or not, I want to be here. From know till the end of forever, I want to be here." Mouth stands up in front of Heather and takes her free hand in his. "Heather, I'm not leaving. I love you, and as crazy as it sounds, I love this baby," he touches her stomach lightly, "that's growing in there. I love it because it's a part of you. And I love every part of you. I can't say that I'm not scared, because I can't lie to you. But I would be lost without you."

Heather reaches up and kisses Mouth when she feels Rachel squeeze her hand. She stops and looks over at Rachel as Mouth does the same. "The guy loves you." Rachel says through a raspy voice.

Heather laughs, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough" Rachel whispers. "Could I get some water?"

Mouth gets some water in a small cup and holds it up to Rachel's mouth tipping it slightly. Rachel takes a sip of the water before Mouth sets it back down, "I'll get a nurse" he says before leaving.

Heather waits until Mouth has left, "You scare me like that again, and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Like you could bitch," Rachel smiles at her sister. "I'm sorry Heather." Rachel's voice turns serous.

"Just don't do it again Sis." Heather hugs Rachel.

"Heather," Rachel takes a deep breath, "I need to talk to you. I'm not upset that you're having a baby. Freaked out maybe that my baby sister is going to have to grow up so fast. I want you to understand that I can't wait to meet that little person. And I'm gonna try like hell to be a better person, because I want this to be a happy thing for you."

"Rachel, this is a happy thing. And so is having you here to share this. I just want you to focus on you, and making sure that you are okay." Heather leans down and hugs her sister, then sets back up. "So how ya feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a car, truck and train all at ounce." Rachel raises a hand to her head.

"That's about what you look like too." Heather tries not to laugh.

"Gee thanks, I love you too Sis." Rachel rolls her eyes and tries to look offended. "Seriously Heather," Rachel looks into her sister's eyes suddenly serious, "I love you."

"I think you have brain damage." Heather smiles slightly. "But I love you too."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick you out," says a nurse behind Heather, "So we can evaluate her."

Heather stands up, smiles at her sister, and leaves the room. Heather hugs Mouth and sighs deeply. "I gotta call Brooke and them." Heather pulls back and takes out her phone.

"I'll wait here until they get done, if you want to call." Mouth puts his arms around her, "Or I could call."

"I want to call at least Brooke. I'll be right back though, okay?" Heather kisses Mouth.

"Okay." Mouth cups her face gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Heather says before pulling back and walking down the hall. She dials Brooke's cell number and waits.

"Heather?! What's wrong? Is it Rachel?" Brooke's voice comes onto the line.

"She's fine Brooke, she's awake. She just woke up." Heather smiles at the relieved sigh Brooke lets out.

"Tell her I'm gonna kick her ass." Brooke says, and Heather can tell she's smiling.

"You'll have to stand in line, I got first dibs." Heather laughs.

"Well since you are family…" Brooke laughs. "I'll be there in a few okay?"

"Okay." Heather says goodbye before hanging up and dialing Payton's number.

"Heather?" Comes Payton's voice.

"Hey, thought I would tell you that Rachel just woke up." To Heather's surprise Payton lets out a sigh of relief too.

"I'm so glad Heather." Payton says.

"Thank you Payton." Heather is slightly confused, Payton doesn't like Rachel.

"I was worried about the stress on you." Payton says hearing a little confusion in Heather's voice, "It's not good for the baby."

"I'm fine Payton." Heather says reassuringly. "And so is the baby. And Rachel." Heather adds.

"Ya know, I might not like Rachel, but I wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to her. She's not as horrible as everybody seems to think she is, and I'm glad she's there for you and Brooke." Heather can hear Jake in the background.

"Thank you Payton, listen I'm gonna let you get back to Jake and Jenny. I'll call you later okay?" Heather's hand rests on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting, if you don't call me I'm coming to hunt you down." Payton laughs slightly.

Heather says goodbye before dialing Lucas's number she gets his voice mail, "Lucas, it's Heather I just thought I would tell you that Rachel is awake. She's gonna be okay." Heather says. Sighing she dials Nathan's number, but gets his voicemail as well. She leaves the same message for him before heading back to Rachel's room, knowing is she doesn't get Nathan she won't get Haley. Heather opens Rachel's door and finds that Brooke has arrived already, Nathan and Haley are there, and Lucas is there. "Well, I guess I know why I didn't get you guys." Heather laughs.

"You called?" Nathan turns to smile at her with his arm around Haley.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that Rachel is awake." Heather smiles.

"Yup, I'm awake." Rachel laughs.

"She's awake and ready to cause trouble I think." Lucas looks over at Heather. "You okay?"

Heather takes a deep breath, "Yeah. I think so." Heather puts her hand on her head.

Mouth moves to stand beside her, "Maybe you should set down." Mouth leads her to a chair. "What's going on?"

Heather sighs, "I'm fine, just a little light headed."

"Sis," Rachel sets up, "you okay?" Rachel's voice is worried. "Go get a nurse." She says to Nathan.

"Okay." Nathan heads out of the room.

"I'm fine, she's the one in the damn hospital bed." Heather closes her eyes as the room starts spinning. It's then that she notices the cramping in her lower abdomen. She puts her hand there, "Oh" She reaches forward for Mouth.

"What?" Mouth lets her lean against him.

"Just a cramp." Heather's voice is strained.

"Oh God." Brooke's voice comes.

The nurse comes in, "What's wrong?" she looks at Rachel, who points to Heather who's bent over. "Are you hurting?"

Heather shakes her head, "I'm four months pregnant." She sucks in a breath as another cramp comes over her.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you to an exam room." The nurse and Mouth help Heather up as the others look on scared.

As soon as Heather and Mouth are out of the room Brooke slaps Rachel, "What the hell were you doing?!"

"What?!" Rachel rubs her arm.

"I said what the hell were you taking the other night, you almost kill yourself, if she loses this baby it's all on you and you know it!" Brooke yells.

"I know." Rachel says quietly, "I was just drinking, and then suddenly…. I didn't take anything." Rachel's voice pleads with them to understand. Everybody can see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay let's not blame people, this could just be stress." Haley says calmly.

"She's right, remember what happened to her?" Nathan puts his arm protectively around Haley's back. She also was pregnant, and had been cramping a couple weeks ago. She was actually farther along then Heather.

"Right." Brooke watches Haley, "How are you feeling know?"

"I'm good Brooke, seriously guys, I'm sure Heather is fine." Haley leans into Nathan's chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." Lucas tries to sound convinced.

Rachel sighs deeply and tries to throw her legs over the side of the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asks.

"I'm going to be with my sister." Rachel says matter-of-factly.

"No you're not." Nathan moves forward to stop Rachel from getting out of bed.

"I'm gonna kick you in the balls if you try to stop me." Rachel threatens.

"There's nothing you can do." Lucas puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "We all just have to wait. She's got Mouth her."

Rachel falls back against the pillows again, "I hate you guys."

"Feeling is mutual." Haley eyes her.

Everybody falls silent, each thinking about what's going on. Finally Mouth comes in. "Guys?" He says quietly.

"How is she?" Rachel sets up straighter.

"Um, she's being admitted." Mouth puts his hands deeper into his pockets.

"What?" Everybody's Mouth falls open.

"Mouth what's going on?" Brooke asks looking worried.

"She's having slight contractions. They're gonna try and stop them…" Mouth doesn't look at anybody.

"Contractions?" Haley's voice sound horrified, "But it's way to early!"

"I know." Mouth looks up at her, "They have to stop them."

"How?" Brooke breathes.

"I don't know, but they said if they can stop them then it's a good chance the baby will be okay, but if not…." Mouth doesn't finish it.

"If not what?" Lucas moves to stand in front of Mouth.

"There's not way the baby can survive." Mouth feels tears in his eyes.

"That's it!" Rachel sets up on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks again.

"I'm going to be with my sister if you will move the hell out of the way!" Rachel tries to stand up.

"Rachel," Mouth whispers, "you have to stay here. Heather has to stay calm, and the only way to do that is if we don't upset her. And if you go up there you're going to upset her."

"I will not!" Rachel protests.

"Rachel, she's already worried about you. And if you show up then she's going to be even more worried." Mouth says.

"You'll keep me informed?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'll keep you all informed. I gotta get back to her, they'll have her settled soon." Mouth turns to leave.

"Wait!" Brooke says, "I want to go with you."

Mouth turns, "I'm sure Heather would like that."

Brooke moves to the door, "Somebody should call Payton." She says before leaving. Brooke follows Mouth up to the maternity ward. "She's going to be okay." Brooke says taking a deep breath.

"She's gotta be." Mouth says before pushing a door open. "Hey I brought somebody with me." Mouth holds the door open for Brooke.

"Hey girly, you aren't suppose to out do your sister." Brooke looks at Heather.

"Well, I had to try right." Heather rubs her stomach slightly. "Besides it's not me." Heather leans back against the pillows.

"Did they tell you what caused this?" Brooke set down on the edge of the bed.

Heather let out a laugh that caused Brooke to look confused, "Well one cause is sex apparently." Heather sighs deeply.

Brooke raises an eye brow, "Sex?" She asks.

"Yeah, I read the books, it said it was okay to have sex." Heather shakes her head.

"You had sex?" Brooke's eyes widen. "You had sex?" Brooke turns to look at Mouth with a smile.

"Yeah and look where it got us." Mouth runs a hand through his hair.

"Mouth this isn't your fault." Heather watches him with sad eyes. "If anything it's mine."

"No it's not!" Mouth says. "It's not your fault."

"Okay hold on, this is not anybody's fault, and it doesn't matter. You have to stay calm, and you have to just relax okay?" Brooke holds Heather's hand. "Everything is going to be okay."

Heather groans as another pain takes hold of her. She grips Brooke's hand, until the pain eases. "As long as the heart beat is still there we know it's still okay." She whispers slightly listening to the sound of the baby's heart beat.

Brooke looks over at Mouth and gives him a sad smile.


	7. Note

Note: Okay if anybody is actually reading this sorry that I didn't post sooner, I had three done and didn't post them I kept forgetting and then I thought I had posted them… anyways, sorry and sorry about posting three at ounce. Please read and reply! I would love to hear what you are thinking. Know I gotta get cracking on my other stories lol


	8. Payton's visit and a home coming

Payton put Jenny down and looked at her watch, "Ten o'clock" she whispered slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked coming up behind her.

"Heather said she would call back." Payton turns to face him. "And I got this feeling like something is wrong."

"Payton, I'm sure she is just visiting, and maybe she fell asleep. It can be hard to be pregnant, and then her dealing with this." Jake rubs Payton's arms and looks down at her.

"I know, that's what's worrying me. I can't shake this feeling like something is wrong." Payton leans against Jake. "She's a really good friend."

"So why don't you just call her?" Jake wraps his arms around Payton in and effort to comfort her.

"But then if she's sleeping I'll wake her and…." Payton sighs deeply.

"Then call Mouth." Jake pulls pack slightly, "This isn't going away until you hear for yourself that she's okay."

Payton sighs and picks up her cell. She dials Mouth's number, but gets his voice mail. Frowning she dials Nathan's number which she doesn't get an answer. Feeling her heart race she and dials Lucas's number, again she gets voice mail. "I'm not getting anybody." She turns back to face Jake, who know looks worried as well. "I'm going to call Brooke." Payton sighed deeply. Brooke and Payton hadn't been close in nearly six months, even though Payton had been with Jake for three months. Payton pushes these thoughts aside and dials Brooke's number.

"Hello?" Brooke's voice comes.

"Brooke?" Payton says slightly.

"Payton?" Brooke questions.

"I was wondering if you new where Heather was." Payton stepped away from Jake.

"Yeah I was there when she was admitted." Brooke assumed Payton new.

"Admitted?" Payton's voice was panicked.

"To the hospital with light contractions," Brooke listened to the silence for a second, "Didn't anybody call you, because I told them to."

"NO!" Payton managed, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. The contractions had stopped when I left. But the medicine was making her shake I think." Brooke set on her bed.

"Oh God," was all Payton could manage. "I gotta get to the hospital."

"Slow down P. Sawyer. Just calm down. She's okay." Brooke tried to sooth her friend.

"I gotta go Brooke, I'll call you when I get to the hospital." Payton was about to hang up.

"Payton, don't upset her." Brooke cautioned. "She'll get herself all worked up. And that'll make her have contractions all over again."

"Okay." Payton calmed herself down, and hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as soon as Payton hung up.

"Heather was having contractions, they got them stopped but…" Payton looks horrified.

"What?" Jake asked. "We gotta go to the hospital."

"You gotta stay with your daughter. But I am going." Payton reaches up and kisses him. "I'll call when I know something." Payton grabs her purse and heads out the door.

Mouth set watching Heather, who was finally asleep. He hadn't taken his eyes off her, except to go down and tell Rachel what was going on. At one time or other everybody but Payton had been there. Heather stirred restlessly in her sleep and he sighed deeply. Rachel had insisted that Brooke bring her some clothes by. And the doctor had been in to see her about an hour ago. Mouth wasn't sure what he had said, because he had left. "Mind if I join you?" Rachel's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see her fully dressed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Doctor released me." Rachel says quietly.

"Are you sure?" Mouth looked sideways at her before turning his eyes back to watch Heather.

"As far as she's concerned he did." Rachel says

"Rachel" Mouth says in a warning voice.

"Don't worry, he said I was fine, he just wanted to watch me anyways, I'm not leaving the hospital until I know she's okay." Rachel takes his hand.

Mouth sighed, "Promise you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about. How is she anyways?" Rachel watches her sister sleep.

"Contractions stopped a few hours ago, she fell asleep a couple hours ago, and I've been setting here ever since." Mouth looked over at the monitor that was emitting the sound of the baby's heart beat. "It's a boy." He said so low Rachel almost didn't hear him.

"What?" She watches him.

"The baby is boy." Mouth feels tears in his eyes, "They done an ultrasound and told us he's okay. He. Her son. Our son." Mouth's breathe catches in his throat.

"I'm having a nephew." Rachel breathes out. "Wait," she says suddenly, "did you just say your son?"

Mouth lets out a little laugh, "Yeah. Rachel I love your sister, and I realized I love that baby. I want to be part of their life. I've always counted it as my own anyways."

"Welcome to the family Mouthy," Rachel's voice is so low it's almost not heard, and Mouth feels her arms around him.

"Heather?" Payton opens the door slowly.

Mouth and Rachel turn to the door, "SHH" they say together.

Payton walks in to find Heather sleeping and Mouth and Rachel looking at her. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner." She says quietly.

"It's okay." Mouth says. "What happened?"

"Nobody called me." Payton sighs deeply.

"I thought Lucas called you?" Rachel frowns. "I'm sorry, I would have…"

"It's okay." Payton cuts her off, "How is she?"

"Sleeping finally." Mouth says.

"And the baby?" Payton's voice cracks slightly.

"Hanging in there." Rachel says slowly. "Here." She pulls up another chair and motions for Payton to set down.

"Thanks" Payton says setting down.

A groan comes from the bed which draws all their attention, "Oh" Heather opens her eyes rubbing her lower abdomen.  
"You okay?" Mouth gets up and stands next to her stroking her cheek gently.

Heather breathes out, "Yeah."

"You are a horrible liar Heather." Rachel stands up to join Mouth.

Heather smiles slightly, "I learned from the best." Heather reaches her hand out to Rachel, "What are you going out of bed?"

"Doctor said I could go home. But I thought maybe I would stay here with you." Rachel takes Heather's hand.

"He released you?" Heather raised her eye brow.

"Yes." Rachel looks away.

"You're a bad liar Rachel." Heather smiles at her sister, "But I love you for trying." Heather sucks in a breath as another pain comes over her lower abdomen. They weren't horrible, just scary. Heather squeezes Rachel's hand slightly. "I can't do this." She closes her eyes. "I can't lose him" She feels her stomach relax and opens her eyes again, "Did anybody call Payton?" Mouth was blocking her view of the curly blond head setting in her chair.

Payton gets up and comes around the bed to the other side. "I'm here." She whispers. "It's gonna be okay." Payton can hear her own voice crack.

"Don't you cry." Heather looks up at Payton. "Why aren't you with Jenny and Jake?"

"A friend needed me." Payton smiles down.

Heather smiles slowly. "You talked to Brooke yet?"

"Some." Payton says honestly.

"Talk some more Payton." Heather says as another cramp comes over her. "Oh gosh." Heather breathes in deeply, "OH!" she feels the pain worsen. "MMM" She grips Payton's hand.

The nurse comes in as the pain subsides, "We're going to start another magnesium drip." The nurse hangs another IV bag.

"I don't like that stuff." Heather groans.

"I know sweetie." The nurse says softly. "But it's the best way to stop the contractions, which are getting stronger this go round."

"What happens if you can't stop them?" Payton watches the nurse, "I mean you deliver the baby and it goes to the NICU right?"

"No." the nurse takes a deep breath, "I mean if we have to we can deliver but" she pauses.

"The baby isn't buyable." Heather says quietly.

"What?" Payton asks before seeing Mouth and Rachel give her a look. "Um, could I speak to you?" She asks the nurse.

"Sure, lets go outside." The nurse asks.

"We'll be right back." Rachel says before following Payton and the nurse out of the room.

"What does she mean it isn't buyable?" Payton asks as soon as the door closes.

"A fetus isn't buyable until around 20 weeks." The nurse looks at the girls.

"You mean you can tell us she's having a boy, a son, but he's not going to make it if you can't stop the contractions?" Rachel looks angry.

"I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can." The nurse sooths her.

"THEN DO MORE!" Rachel's voice is forceful.

"Rachel," Payton turns to her. "You have to calm down." Payton turns Rachel to face her. "She's going to be okay."

"She's so excited about this baby and suddenly it's all so close to being taken away and I'm pretty sure it's my fault and that's not fair. I've been a real bitch." Rachel's eyes burn with tears.

"That you have." Payton agrees, "But that can change know." Payton continues.

"Listen," the nurse says, "Heather needs rest. Pain meds will counter act the magnesium that I just gave her, and speed up labor. But I can give her a light sleeping pill. And the more rest she gets the more likely her body is to relax. But the two of you have to stop. Go home, get some sleep. Right know all she needs is her boyfriend."

"I'm her sister." Rachel protests.

"Are you kicking us out?" Payton asks astonished.

"I'm not kicking anybody out, but I am asking that you let her rest." The nurse says before sighing. "Why don't I get blankets, I can see you aren't going anywhere."

'Damn right." Rachel says.

Payton looks over at Rachel, "She wouldn't let you be alone, we had to say we would stay before she would go home."

"What?" Rachel asks.

"When you were in a coma, she didn't want you to wake up alone." Payton watches her. "When were you released?"

"Tonight." Rachel answers. "She had sex with Mouth." Rachel runs a hand through her hair.

"Well that's something." Payton tries not to laugh.

Rachel laughs which causes Payton to laugh, "It's not that funny."

"He was deflowered by a pregnant girl" Payton laughs harder.

"My sister deflowered somebody." Rachel lets out a laugh, "I new I was a bad influence."

"Listen, I should go, leave you and Mouth to stay with her." Payton sighs. "I'll come back in the morning."

"You should stay for a while, until she falls asleep." Rachel crosses her hands over her chest. "You're a good friend to her Payton. Thank you."

Payton and Rachel head back into Heather's room.

Brooke laughs as she hears Heather complaining in the bathroom of her hospital room. "They don't fit damn it!" Heather yells, which causes Brooke to laugh even harder.

"Heather, I brought stretch pants" Brooke knocks gently on the door, "Come on, just put them on so we can go."

"What are you in a hurry to get to school?" Heather sticks her head out of the bathroom to give Brooke an angry glare.

"No, but I hate hospitals." Brooke tries not to smile.

"So I've heard for the last month. Give me the damn stretch pants already." Heather held her hand out the bathroom door. Then slammed it when Brooke handed her the pants.

Brooke sighs and laughs at ounce. No she wasn't in a hurry to get back to school, she was anxious to get Heather home, because everybody was there. It had taken them a week to stop the contraction, two weeks before they would let her out of bed, then another two weeks of observations. Finally one month later she was being released. Although she was still on rest. And Heather was the first to remind them it wasn't 'bed rest'.

Finally Heather emerged from the bathroom. Her slight bulge was now a true honest bulge. "What?" Heather said as Brooke eyed her.

"Nothing." Brooke shook her head.

"I wish Mouth would have been able to pick me up." Heather pouted.

"What am I not enough?" Brooke asks as Heather sets down.

"It's not that, he's just been here everyday." Heather sighs deeply.

"Heather, he'll be by the house as soon as schools out." Brooke sets down next to her. "He's actually thinking about staying at the house, but I'm not sure Rachel's gonna let him. Something about you being knocked up, and not needing him getting all hot and bothered for something he can't have..." Brooke smiles an evil smile.

"Trust me, I'm not having sex for a good long while." Heather rubs her stomach. "He's practicing his jump shot."

"Who said it was a jump shot?" Brooke turns her head sideways.

"Lucas." Heather laughs. "How are things going there anyways?"

"Um, good." Brooke looks down at her hand. "We're working on being friends."

"With benefits?" Heather asks.

"No, not with benefits." Brooke sighs. "But it's okay though." Brooke smiles at Heather, "Lets get you outta this creepy place." Brooke stands and pulls Heather up. She picks up the bag that she brought Heather's stuff in and leads her out of the room.

"Good luck" Calls a nurse.

Heather turns to smile at her, "Thank you"

Brooke pulls up in front of Rachel's house glancing ounce more at Heather who had been quiet the whole ride home. "You gonna tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Just how close I came to losing him. And he doesn't even have a name yet." Heather puts her hand protectively on her stomach.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something to name him." Brooke smiles over at her. "He's okay though right?" Brooke asks suddenly. "I mean the doctor said everything was okay."

Heather smiles slightly and looks over at Brooke, "He's gonna be perfect."

"Come on you." Brooke opens her door and gets out as Heather gets out herself. "You ever scare me like that again and I'll totally kick your ass." Brooke puts her arm around Heather in a friendly way and leads her into the house.

"Surprise!" Everybody says as Heather and Brooke enter.

"Oh my God!" Heather looks around, putting her hand over her heart. "Don't you know you're not supposed to be scaring me?" She says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry" Mouth wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close, "How's my boy doing?" Mouth pulls back and puts one hand on belly.

"Active" Heather kisses Mouth.

"He's practicing his jump shot I already told you that." Lucas laughs.

"Well he should be a pro pretty soon," Heather smiles and hugs Lucas. "how's things?"

"Things are good." Lucas kisses her forehead "Little Sis." He adds softly.

"Hey" Haley steps forward, "welcome home."

"Haley!" Heather hugs her, "how are you?"

"I'm okay, had a total melt down this morning, but I'm okay know." Haley smiles.

"A meltdown huh?" Heather laughs slightly. Heather and Haley had started to share the pregnancy symptoms when Haley came to visit Heather at the hospital. They had really started to become good friends.

"Yeah I left a magazine in the wrong spot." Nathan tried to hide the smirk.

"Dude, don't you know better then that?" Heather puts her hands on her hips and tries to hide her smile.

"Dude, don't you go all hormonal on me too." Nathan smiles.

"It's part of the territory." Heather laughs and hugs Nathan. "So do we have a future cheerleader or basketball star on your end?" Heather turns back to Haley.

"Cheerleader." Haley smiles.

"Good!" Heather laughs. "Congratulations Haley" Heather hugs Haley again.

"I don't get congratulated?" Nathan fakes being offended.

"Not until you carry it for nine months." Heather hits him in the chest.

"Ouch!" Nathan rubs the spot Heather hit him, "God the hormones!" Nathan walks away shaking his head and laughing.

"I just thank goodness he didn't see that little cry fest the other day." Heather looks over at Mouth whose eyes haven't left her. "Hey you cutie." She makes her way over to him. "What's going on in that geeky head?"

"Just amazed at how beautiful you are." Mouth takes Heather's hand and leads her over to the couch pulling her down beside him. "I'm glad to see that smile again."

"Aww Mouth" Heather leans her head on his chest, "don't make me cry."

"How would that make you cry?" Mouth tries not to laugh.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!" Heather sets back up pouting.

"I'm not laughing." Mouth cups her face in his hand. "Hey, don't pout."

"Why shouldn't I pout?" Heather turns to face him.

"Because you're supposed to be happy?" Mouth looks at her with an eye brow raised.

"Well I can't help how I feel know can I? And you would think that my sister would be here!" Heather looks around the room and slight tears show up in her eyes.

"Are you…?" Mouth stops when he gets the death stair. "Um, I'll go get Rachel and Payton." Mouth gets up quickly.

"Mouth!" Heather says from her set on the sofa. Mouth turns as if to say 'what?'. "Don't just leave me setting here!" Heather watches as all eyes land on her. "What?!" She looks down as her cheeks get slightly red.

"You're not alone." Brooke sets down next to her. "I thought we might watch movies tonight." She says offhand. Brooke had been really good at dealing with Heather's moods lately.

"Oh romantic movies?" Heather turns to face Brooke setting Indian style.

"Works for me." Brooke smiles.

"Oh! Sleepless In Seattle." Heather says quickly.

"I thought you hated that movie?" Come Rachel's voice.

Heather turns to look at her, "About time you showed your face." Heather grits her teeth slightly as her sister looks on in confusion.

"Welcome home?" Rachel's eyes move around the room before finally landing on Heather again.

"Aww Thank you Sis!" Heather smiles at her.

Rachel hides a smile, "Anytime Sis. Come on, we got something to show you."

Heather gets up from the sofa and follows her sister to the empty room across from her own. "Why are you leading me into an empty room?" Heather asks as Rachel opens the door. Payton is standing in the middle of the room, which has been painted blue, and is know adorned with teddy bears wearing over alls. On the far wall is a wooden sleigh style crib, on the wall to her left is a changing table, on her right is a dresser and between the dresser and the crib is a rocking chair. "Oh my God." Heather breathes in deeply as her eyes sting with fresh tears. "What is this?" Her voice cracks.

"It's where my nephew is going to sleep." Rachel says from beside Heather. Rachel's hand is on Heather's back as she watches tears form in her eyes. "No crying." She whispers.

"Kinda comes with the territory," Heather smiles as she looks at her sister, she laughs when she sees Rachel's eyes water. "Guess you weren't talking to me." Heather hugs her sister. "How did you do this?"

"I didn't do it all." Rachel pulls back, "The guys painted it, Payton helped me hang the boarder, all but Haley helped paint, and she picked out the furniture with all of us girls." Rachel smiles.

"You guys all did this?" Heather looks around at the people around her and feels fresh tears in her eyes.

"Let me know when you pick out the name so I can paint it on the wall above the teddy bear." Payton points to a hand painted teddy bear.

"Thank you." Heather whispers as she puts her arms around Payton. "God you guys are bound and determined I'm gonna cry."

"Oh no you don't!" Haley says behind her. "Because you cry and I swear I will too."

Heather laughs then turns around to face Haley. "I don't know what to say." Heather puts her hand on her stomach, "You're a very lucky little boy." Heather looks down at her stomach where the baby is kicking her hand.

"No." Mouth shakes his head as he enters the room to look at Heather, "We're the lucky ones, or at least I am. I'm lucky because I get to be a part of this little guy's life." Mouth steps forward and puts his hand on Heather's stomach beside Heather's. "I want to make you a promise." Mouth's eyes meet Heather's, "Both of you. I want to promise that someday when the day is right I'll ask you to marry me. It's not right know, because right know we need to focus on this little guy. But I want to promise you I'll be there from know till the end of forever."

Tears fall as Heather smiles silently at Mouth. Finally she takes a deep breath, trying to regain her voice, "I love you Marvin McFadden. I would be honored to spend from know till forever with you."

Mouth cups Heather's face and kisses her passionately. Heather wraps her arms around his waste. "Guy?" Rachel says. Heather pulls away and they both look at her. "Not to interrupt or anything, but I really don't feel like putting you back in the hospital."

Heather smiles and laughs, "I think she may be right this time." Heather turns to Mouth.

"Matter of fact, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Payton asks from behind Heather.

"Yes she is." Lucas crosses his hand across his chest, "Her and Haley both."

"Come on." Mouth puts his arm around Heather's waste and steers her back into the living room.


	9. tears and fights

Heather set on one end of the couch as Rachel set on the other, and Brooke set in the chair. Heather feels her lower abdomen tighten and she rubs it. "Sis." Rachel says.

"Just Braxton hicks." Heather says without look up from her book.

Rachel raised an eye brow and looked over at Brooke who shrugged, "Been happening at lot?" Rachel tries to keep her voice casual.

"Only when you annoy me." Heather looks up as Rachel glares at her. "No, okay. I'm fine."

"We just worry about you." Brooke says watching Heather.

"When is Payton picking you up?" Heather asks.

"In a couple hours." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"It's been two months, I'm seven months pregnant. Even if I were contracting he'll be okay." Heather knows the fear. But honestly she wasn't contracting.

"Heather." Rachel's voice is warning.

"I'm fine, it's Braxton Hicks. They are just cramps." Heather looks over at her and gives her a smile.

"As long as you aren't hurting," Rachel sighs.

"I'm not." Heather assures them before returning her attention to her book. "God kid do you have to kick my bladder?" Heather sets her book aside and lifts herself off the couch, which isn't easy. She's huge.

"Is Mouth gonna come by later?" Brooke asks as Heather walks past her.

"Yeah I think so." Heather doesn't stop, she's really gotta pee.

"Good." Brooke says quietly. Brooke looks across at Rachel when Heather leaves, "You gonna drink tonight?"

"I donno, I mean I figured I would party it up a little." Rachel shrugs. She hadn't been out partying since she had left the hospital.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Brooke says.

"You heard her she's fine." Rachel shuts her book and gets up.

"That's not what I meant." Brooke watches Rachel.

"Then what did you mean?" Rachel puts her hand on her hip.

"I don't think you should get drunk, I don't think I should either." Brooke sighs.

"Then let's not get drunk, but Brooke we gotta live a little though." Rachel looks down at Brooke.

"Just a little." Brooke's eyes are asking.

"Just a little." Rachel assures her friend. "My sister is counting on me to stay sober." She adds.

Rachel heads into the kitchen and grabs a diet coke. "Grab me one." Heather's voice says behind her. Rachel grabs it then turns to hand it to Heather.

"You gonna be okay while we are out?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl." Heather says slightly annoyed. "It's too bad I can't go though." Heather lets out a sigh as she grabs the pretzels and peanut butter.

Rachel kicks herself for not inviting Heather. But she new how easily Heather got tired out and she didn't want her over doing it. Rachel watches Heather retreat back to the living room.

"Do you really want to go?" Rachel follows her sister.

"I donno, doesn't matter." Heather shrugs.

"What doesn't matter?" Brooke asks from her seat.

"Heather wants to go." Rachel informs her. Brooke raises an eye brow.

"Look, I didn't say I wanted to go." Heather sighs again, "I don't blame ya'll for wanting to go out without me."

"It's not that." Brooke says.

"You could totally come." Rachel retakes her place at the end of the couch.

"Yeah I'm sure you want me tagging along." Heather rolls her eyes.

"It's true, you could come." Rachel watches her sister.

Brooke sets quietly watching the two sisters' banter back and forward. "You should come Heather. You haven't been out of the house in forever."

"I went to school today." Heather mocked.

"Wow school that was so much fun!" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"For me it was." Heather rolls her eyes right back at Rachel.

"You know you are always welcome to go where we go right?" Brooke asks.

"I know, I just don't want to ruin the party for you." Heather shrugs dipping a pretzel into the peanut butter and sticking it in her mouth.

"You don't ruin anything for us." Brooke says.

"Speak for yourself." Rachel shoots Brooke a look.

"Love you too Sis." Heather doesn't look at Rachel but Rachel can hear emotion in her voice.

_Damn it to hell, _Rachel silently curses herself, "I didn't mean it Heather."

"Yes you did, Rachel. You don't say things that you don't mean!" Heather sets the peanut butter and pretzels down on the side table and gets up. Rachel and Brooke watch as Heather leaves the room ounce more.

"Damn it" Rachel curses under her breath.

"You are such a bitch." Brooke says getting up.

"Sit down, I'll go." Rachel starts to get up.

Brooke turns to Rachel, "I think you done enough damage Rachel." Brooke gives Rachel a death stare before turning and heading toward Heather's room. She knocks on the door to let Heather know she's there. Heather turns over to face her on the bed, with tears streaming down her face. "Hey there mommy."

"Why doesn't somebody kick my hormonal ass?" Heather asks looking at Brooke.

Brooke sets down on the bed and looks at Heather, "Because it's not your fault." She says quietly.

"What's happening Brooke?" Heather says as fresh tears fall.

"You have a baby growing inside you, and it's playing hell on your emotions." Brooke smiles softly and reaches out to put a strand of hair behind her friend's ear.

"God, I must annoy the hell outta ya'll." Heather closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke. You guys need to get out of this house."

"Heather, you need to get out too. I think Haley's coming." Brooke watches as Heather rubs her stomach again.

"She is?" Heather asks biting her bottom lip.

"I think so." Brooke says quietly. "You know, I'm sure Mouth wouldn't mind going, and since he has his license I'll let him bring you home in my car." Brooke watches a flicker cross Heather's face at the mention of Mouth. "You sure you ant hurting?" Brooke raises an eye brow.

"He's kicking." Heather sighs. "Reminding me he's in there I guess. You think Mouth would mind going?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Brooke smiles and touches Heather's stomach lightly. She feels the baby kick under her hand and laughs. "Feels like he's ready for a party."

"Then he must be parting all the time." Heather laughs. "Rachel won't like it if I go."

"Rachel doesn't matter." Brooke turns Heather's face up to where she is looking her in the eye, "You're going, get dressed." Brooke gets off the bed and leaves the room.

Heather is seated between Haley and Mouth, watching her sister out on the dance floor. "So, how ya feeling Hales?" Heather takes her eyes off Rachel to look sideways at Haley.

"Pregnant" Haley gives a little laugh. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"Well, Rachel fake invited me, and then Brooke kinda said I WAS coming." Heather smiles, "It feels good to be out of the house for a while."

"You're telling me." Nathan says from beside Haley.

Heather raises an eye brow at him, "Pregnancy's hard shit huh?" She mocks sympathy.

"Yeah." He says before Haley elbows him, "Ouch!"

"Dude, you gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut." Mouth shakes his head.

Nathan rolls his eyes, "Well, you know where I'm coming from! It's either crying spells or they're yelling or…" Nathan stops when he sees tears in Haley's eyes, "And I love every second of it." He says quickly putting his arm around her.

Heather hears a scream from in front of her knowing before she looks that it's Rachel. She looks up to see her exciting the dance floor toward the door almost at a run. "I'll be right back" Heather says.

"You can't go running after her!" Mouth watches as Heather leaves and sighs, wondering if he should go after Heather.

Heather waddles as fast as she can out the door and finds Rachel setting on the steps with tears falling. "Sissy," Heather sets down next to her and puts her arm around her sister. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Rachel says as tears fall. She looks at her sister. "He said I was beautiful, and then he said that the only reason he was dancing with me was so he could hit it later." Rachel wipes her tears, "Normally I don't care, what the hell happened to that?"

Heather looks slightly confused for a second, "Rach, maybe you grew up a little." She says quietly. "I mean think about it, you've been hanging out with me."

"I want somebody to want to be with me because they love me." Rachel takes a deep breath trying to hold the tears back, "I thought this new body would make guys love me, but it just made them look at me like I am a piece of meat. They don't see that I have feelings or anything."

"Rachel, you are not a piece of meat. You are a human and a damn good one when you want to be. Look, you've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean it can't stop know. You'll find a guy who loves you just for you. And he'll think you are beautiful no matter what your body look like." Heather rubs her sister back.

"How do you know Mouth is the one for you?" Rachel asks suddenly.

"Because I can see it in his eyes. He looks at me in a way he doesn't looks at anybody else. He's seen me at my worst and he still loves me. When I was in the hospital, before he came down to tell you guys I was being admitted, I broke down. I mean tears, sobs, the whole nine yards. And all he done was wrap his arms around me and hold me. That's all he could do, but he new to do it. Most guys would just hold my hand and tell me it is gonna be okay, but not Mouth. He's seen me at my best too, and this has been the hardest time of my life. When everything seems wrong and I'm not sure what's happening he makes me laugh. And when I really started to put on weight, and I thought I didn't fit anymore. I didn't know where I fit with you guys, but Mouth climbed behind me on the bed, and wrapped his arms around me and said, 'you always fit right here'." Heather looks over at Rachel who's looking down at her hands.

"You're gonna find a guy Rach, there's no hurry anyways. You're young have your fun." Heather pushes herself up and starts back up the stairs.

"Heather?" Rachel turns to look at her and Heather sees something in her eyes, it's like she has something to say, but doesn't want to. Heather hears Rachel sigh deeply as she watches her. Her eyes are sad, but Rachel forces a smile. "Thank you."

Mouth pulls the covers over Heather and kisses her cheek. He watches her for a minute before turning and leaving. He makes his way to the kitchen where Rachel is setting with a cup of coffee. "I should be going I guess." He says.

"Don't Mouth. Set and talk for a few minutes." Rachel motions to the chair opposite her.

Mouth sets down, "What do you want to talk about?"

Rachel shrugs, "I donno, the house is just way to quiet. Heather sleeping, Brooke is out. Too many thoughts running through my head."

"Thoughts about what?" Mouth watches Rachel.

Rachel sighs deeply, "Not important." She shakes her head, 'So what's going on with you and my sister these days?"

"Some thing that was the last time you asked." Mouth looks around the kitchen.

"Right." Rachel nods her head. "Sorry I was such a bitch to you when we met."

"Rachel you weren't. You just had a few things confused. And as far as I'm concerned it's in the past." Mouth says.

"You're a good guy Mouth." Rachel sighs deeply. "Heather needs a good guy."

"So do you." Mouth watches Rachel. "Listen, I don't know what that guy said to you, but honestly it doesn't matter. He was a jackass." Mouth refers to the events earlier.

"Thank you Mouthy." Rachel gives him a smile. She leans back and leans her head against the back of the chair. "I've got a headache from hell"

"You didn't even drink tonight did you?" Mouth eyes her.

"How would you know?" Rachel sets up.

"Because, Heather said she was sure you weren't drinking because she was there." Mouth shrugs.

"Well, she's partly right. I didn't drink, but mostly because I promised Brooke I wouldn't." Rachel puts her hand on her stomach under that table.

"Are you okay?" Mouth notices Rachel's pale expression.

"Yeah, I might just be coming down with a cold or the flue or something." Rachel sighs deeply.

"Just don't give it to Heather." He warns.

"Don't give me what?" She asks from the door way.

"The flue, Rachel thinks she's coming down with it. What are you doing awake?" Mouth looks at her.

"The baby woke up and kicked the hell outta me." Heather rubs her stomach yawning. "You should get some rest Sis." She looks at Rachel worried.

"I'm fine, here set." Rachel motions for her sister to set down between her and Mouth.

Heather lowers herself into the chair. She lays her head down on the table facing Rachel. "Heather?" Mouth moves her hair out of her face.

"It's nothing Mouth." She says quietly. Mouth looks over at Rachel who shrugs.

Rachel watches her sister; slowly she gets up and bends down in front of Heather rubbing her back, "Sis." She says softly. Rachel notices Heather's arm protectively wrapped around her stomach, "Have you been hurting?"

"No," Heather's voice is sleepy and full of emotion. Rachel looks up at her sister.

"What's going on then?" Rachel stands up keeping her hand on Heather's back.

"I don't know." Heather says as tears roll down her face. "I just feel like crying and I don't know why."

Rachel watches her sister and sighs deeply. "Then cry." She says softly. "Come on." Rachel helps Heather up. "We'll be back" she turns to Mouth, who's slightly confused. "Get in" she says when they reach Heather's bed. Heather does as directed; Rachel sets down next to her pulling the covers over their legs. They are propped up on the pillows; Rachel pulls Heather in for a hug. "Cry it out Sis." She says softly.

"I'm scared" Heather says with tears falling, "What if I screw the baby up?"

"You won't" Rachel had wondered how long it would take for Heather to break. She's seven months pregnant, but finally she had broken. Heather lets the tears fall unchecked. Rachel holds on tight to her sister the way she did when they were little and Heather was scared. She let her sister cry until finally she fell asleep…..

_One month later_

Heather puts her books in her locker and watches Brooke and Lucas down the hall a little ways. Brooke is gesturing wildly with her hands as Lucas digs his deeper into his pockets. They had been doing this for 10 minutes. Heather shuts her locker still watching them. Brooke flips her brunette hair out of her face and puts her hands on her hips. Lucas shrugs and shakes his head. Lucas is no match for a mad Brooke Davis. "They at it again?" Haley's voice comes from beside Heather.

Heather looks over at her, "Been at it for a good 10 minutes."

"God he's an idiot." Haley shakes her head.

"What makes it his fault?" Nathan comes up beside her.

"Because he's your brother and you done this!" Haley points to her stomach.

Nathan stifles a laugh. "Sorry babe." He says.

They turn their attention back to their friends. Lucas runs a hand through his hair looking exasperated. While Brooke shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "How much longer can they possibly fight?" Rachel stands with her hands on her hips leaning against the lockers watching.

"Oh trust me," Payton comes up beside her and leans against the lockers as well arms across her chest. "Brooke can go on forever."

"She's right, when it comes to Brooke, she can go forever. But I'm sure Luke will break eventually." Haley says.

Jake comes up and puts his arm around Payton, "What are they fighting about?"

"No clue" Heather says.

Jake raises an eyebrow and looks at her, "You mean nobody knows why the are fighting?"

"Not unless you care to enlighten us," Rachel shoots him a look.

"I don't know!" Jake turns his attention back to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke turns and sees them all watching them. From half way down the hall way they can see fire in her eyes, "Oh shit Davis is on a rampage" Payton says pushing her self off the lockers as Brooke heads their way.

Everybody starts to walk away, "OH NO!" Brooke's voice booms, "Stop right there!" Everybody sighs and turns back to face Brooke. "What in the hell are you doing watching us fight?!"

"Brooke, we're just concerned" Payton starts.

"Speak for yourself I was kinda enjoying watching Lucas squirm" Rachel smirks.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Try and take him away, well good luck because I'm not with him!" Brooke bites at Rachel.

"I didn't say I wanted him" Rachel counters.

"Guy!" Heather's voice cut between them, "Brooke we're sorry. We shouldn't have watched to fight with Lucas." Heather steps forward, "but you really have to calm down."

"Don't" Brooke's voice is hard as death. Heather steps back, knowing not to press her luck. Brooke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Damn it!" she says before turning and leaving.

Lucas sheepishly makes his way over to them. "Hey guys."

"How did you screw up this time?" Rachel asks.

"I have no clue" Lucas's eyes are confused.

Heather laughs, "She's stressed Luke, I'm sure that's it."

"I'm not." Lucas looks at her and sigh, "I've seen Brooke stressed, and that was not Brooke stressed. That was Brooke pissed."

"I agree." Payton says deep in thought. "I mean, what would Brooke be so stressed over?"

Heather sighs knowing she can't tell them, "I don't know."

"I just hope she cools off before she comes home tonight." Rachel watches the place where Brooke disappeared.

Heather feels Haley move at her side and turns to look at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah Braxton Hicks." Haley says but her face is strained.

"Hales," Heather watches her friend, "Braxton Hicks don't hurt remember?"

Haley breaths deeply, "I remember." She shoots Heather a look.

"Are these hurting?" Nathan asks looking worried.

"No" Haley rubs her lower abdomen.

"Haley" Heather puts her hand on Haley's belly.

"Okay fine! They don't hurt exactly. They just hurt more then Braxton Hicks." Haley sighs. "And it isn't regular."

"You're in labor?" Nathan's eyes grow wider.

"NO!" Haley shakes her head.

"Either you're having contractions or you're having Braxton hicks." Lucas watches Haley.

"Then it's Braxton Hicks." Haley counters.

"And you can't just say it's Braxton Hicks because you don't want to be in labor" Payton raises her eye brow at Haley.

"She's probably in the fist stage, which means it could be days before she actually goes into labor." Jake says from beside Payton.

"How do you know?" Rachel rolls her eyes at him.

"Nikki complained for days about cramps, before she actually went into the hospital to have Jenny. Doctor called it the first stage of labor." Jake shrugs. "I'm sure Haley's fine." He adds.

Haley looks at him gratefully. "Thank you Jake. "Now take me home please?" She turns to Nathan. Nathan sighs dejectedly and leads Haley out the door. Heather sighs, "Well, I'm gonna go too." She leaves the crowd and heads out the door to the court yard. She spots Brooke's favorite tree and heads over, finding Brooke leaning against the far side. "So, you still on a rampage?"

"No." Brooke sighs deeply.

Heather lowers herself beside Brooke, "You're stressing."

"Tell me something I didn't know!" Brooke shoots her a look.

"You're gonna do great." Heather plays with the grass in front of her.

"How can I get a clothing line together in four more weeks?" Brooke looks sideways at her.

"Well you already got them designed, and I'll help with anything I can. You'll do fine." Heather says again.

"This could be the rest of my life." Brooke rubs her temple in frustration.

"Which is why you'll do it." Heather rubs Brooke's back. "You already got several clothes already made. And if you just stop stressing out, then you can get the rest done. Look you're designs are great and I'm sure that when you take those clothes to New York in four weeks to show the designers they're going to be blown away."

"You're amazing." Brooke looks sideways at Heather, "You're about to give birth and instead of worrying about that you're setting in the grass tell me everything is going to be okay." Brooke laughs slightly. "I yelled at Lucas because he was writing about me."

"What was he writing?" Heather asks.

"No clue." Brooke laughs again.

"You yelled at him because he was writing about you, but you don't know what he was writing about you?" Heather laughs. "That sounds like me and my hormones." Heather sets there for a few minutes looking out over the quad. "We should get going."

"Where we going?" Brooke asks.

"Well, if you help me up, I'm going to the bathroom, then we're going to go home and finish up your clothes." Heather looks at Brooke.

Brooke sighs she was amazed that Heather had been so helpful when she got the letter six weeks ago. She was impressed with how well Heather was at making the clothes. They were all Brooke's design but she would be lying if she said Heather hadn't helped. Finally Brooke pushes herself up and holds her hand out to Heather, "Okay girl"


	10. Help Request

Hello,

Hello,

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've said this before more then a thousand times, but I truly honestly am sorry. I've had a horrible case of writers block. Which is they I'm writing this to tell you. I'm asking that anybody who is willing to help me please contact me. I'm willing to talk ideas or role play (you take one character I take another, and we, well role play those characters). You will get credit, I promise. I'm not doing this with my Buffy Fanfictions. There's no need as I already have someone helping me. Please, if you can help let me know. My email is, or . Or just send me a PM or comment on here. Thank you all so very much, again I'm extremely sorry.

Heather


End file.
